No solo amigos
by ddmanzanita
Summary: Yuna, Rikku y Paine se han separado, y ahora su amistadad se encuentra en una cuerda floja...el trio tiene que aprender a vivir de nuevo como amigas, y valorar su amistad. estoy de regreso Cap. 16 Todos juntos y separados. Estaba desaparecida :D Ya regrese.
1. No solo amigos

**Ok este es mi nuevo fic, ya lo había hecho tenia muchas cosas que mencionar, cosas que decirles, pero se ha eliminado de mi memoria, así que comienzo de nuevo, gracias a todas(os) los que me han estado apoyando atreves de mis historias con comentario muy bonitos y hermoso, y a la mayoría por recordarme porque estoy escribiendo, en realidad les agradezco mucho y espero que en realidad les guste esta historia, en fin una de las cuales me gusto mucho sobre mi infancia.**

"**somos los únicos que aun guardamos nuestra imaginación"**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen son únicos de square y yo solo hago esto por motivos de diversión y imaginación.**

Capitulo 1. No solo amigos.

Había pasado un año desde el final del juego de final fantasy x-2 la calma había caído sobre spira y el grupo de las gaviotas se había disuelto, ahora solo quedaban los recuerdos de un pasado.

Paine había estado un tiempo viajando con los tres jefazos de spira pero al final había decidido viajar ella sola, recorrer spira y pensar en su futuro.

Rikku por su parte había regresado a vivir con su padre, y le ayudaba en su negocio, pero ella no era feliz, se sentía reprimida y aunque su padre y hermano estaban felices ella no lo estaba, no era de la clase de persona que podía mantenerse en el mismo lugar.

Por su parte Yuna, había regresado a su pueblo natal y vivía con Tidius desde que este había vuelto a aparecer, su vida y ella eran felices, y pocas veces llegaba la melancolía de haber abandonado las gaviotas y la pregunta de  
¿Qué estarían haciendo en esos momentos Rikku y Paine? Venia esporádicamente.

Las cartas y los visitas se habían convertido en un medio de comunicación entre la tres, en un principio, pero Rikku fue la primera en dejar de escribir seguida por las otras dos, así fue como ninguna de las tres tenia noticia de las otras.

Era así como las cartas eran solo banas noticias, su amistad un recuerdo y su única compañía era la soledad.

…

Levanto su vista al techo de la tienda, se movió entre las sabanas en movimientos lentos y pesados, la única pregunta que recorría su mente era ¿Qué haría aquella tarde en Kilika? Un recuerdo de la rubia y la castaña vino a su mente.

Se levanto mal humorada de la cama y salió del cuarto que había rentado en una posada barata, camino en ninguna dirección, en si, había evitado intentar viajar a Besair o al desierto de Bikanel. Les había considerado sus amigas, pero luego Yuna decidió disolver las gaviotas y su corta comunicación había hecho que se molestara con ellas.

Camino mas rápido y al final termino sentándose en una pequeña banca, se detuvo a contemplar el paisaje, era un día soleado, en realidad ella los prefería lluviosos la gente no salía a la calle y eso le gustaba; la soledad.

Pero ahora le extrañaba estar acompañada, había cambiado, pero se podría a rogar a alguien porque le acompañaba.

-Iré a Zarnack- menciono para si misma.

Su celular sonó, le levanto y lo miro de reojo, vio el numero y era el de Baralai.

-Bueno-contesto fríamente.

-¡Hola Paine!- saludo el peli blanco.

Hola- respondió.

-Paine ¿Dónde has estado?- Baralai miro a Nooj y Gippal.

-Estoy en Bikanel, por unos días, pronto iré a Zarnack- Paine se levanto y comenzó a caminar a la posada- Creo que por el momento quiero viajar sola. Solo por un tiempo.

-Ohh…esta bien, solo hablaba para preguntar como estabas por cierto ¿Cómo estas?- Baralai se había puesto nervioso y era obvio, tal vez el treo quería volver a viajar con ella.

-¿Cómo estoy yo?... yo estoy bien- menciono- Baralai tengo que colgar, después hablamos ¿Vale?

-Si- contesto el peli blanco antes de voltear a ver a Nooj y Gippal – colgó el teléfono y miro a sus amigos.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Nooj.

-Que quería viajar sola- menciono Baralai.

-Ven, se los dije- celebro Gippal- Tendran que pagarme- los otros dos sacaron 100 guiles cada uno y se lo dieron al rubio.

-¿Cómo lo sabias?- pregunto Baralai.

-Soy muy observador- el rubio les sonrió, contando el dinero.

-Se nota- Nooj apunto a su ojo y el trió se rio- creo que tenemos que hacer unas cuantas visitas.

…

El sol era mas caliente que lo normal, miro con sus ojos azules a su hermano y su padre.

-¡Vamos Rikku a ese paso, no llegaran a ningún lugar!- grito hermano.

-No quiero ir a ningún lado- susurro muy bajo.

-¡Apresúrense los dos!-grito su padre.

-Si- contestaron ambos al unisonoro.

-Esa machina no se arreglara sola- le regaño hermano.

-Podríamos haber usado la nave- reprocho Rikku antes de fingir una sonrisa.

-No- menciono Cid- es mas sano caminar.

-¡El sol me esta quemando!- reprocho la albhed.

-Podrías dejar de usar esa ropa tan descubierta, y el sol no te quemaría- hermano contesto- deberías de aprender a Yuna o Paine.

-Tal vez- susurro Rikku.

Avanzo más rápido y dejo atrás a su hermano y a Cid. Tal vez debería dejar de hacerse la valiente y mostrar como la estaba afectando estar sola, sin compañía, mas que la arena del desierto y el sol.

Se limpio las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos antes de que su hermano a Cid la alcanzara. Suspiro cansada de fingir y grito a todo pulmón.

-¡Vamos así no llegaremos a ningún lado!- brinco varias veces antes de sonreír.

…

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Yuna bajando las escaleras.

-Buenos días- Lulu, Waka y Tidius contestaron.

-¿Cómo amaneció la pequeñita?- Yuna camino hacia el bebe y toco con el dedo índice la nariz del pequeño.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar? – pregunto Tidius mirando las ollas.

-Sopa- contesto Lulu.

Yuna sonrió con melancolía, en realidad no sabia quien se llevaba el premio de ser más seria Lulu o Paine.

-¡Que rico!- celebro Tidius.

-¡Vamos a comer!- menciono Wakka- se enfriara y sabra feo- Lulu lo miro- digo… aunque la comida de Lulu de cualquier forma sabria rica.

-Hasta con un golpe en la cara- menciono Tidius antes de que el y Yuna soltaran una carcajada.

-Bueno a comer- dijo Lulu

-Oye Yuna ¿haz sabido algo de Rikku o como se llamaba la de pelo blanco?- pregunto Tidius

-Paine… se llama Paine- Yuna miro su comida- No, no he sabido nada de ellas.

-¿No se mandan cartas!- Wakka pregunto mirando a su esposa y al rubio por el cambio repentino de la ex invocadora.

-Si antes- Yuna sonrió tristemente.

-No te preocupes seguro mandaran cartas- Lulu intento animarla.

-Si tal vez se les acabo el papel- Tidius dijo.

-O la tinta- Wakka menciono.

-O las estampas-

-Los sobres.-

-O nuestra amistad- Yuna se levanto- gracias por la comida, pero ahora no tengo hambre- salió de la casa lo mas rápido que pudo.


	2. Quisiera hacer algo por ti

**Capitulo 2. Quisiera hacer algo por ti.**

Tenía dos días que había llegado a Zarnack, estaba buscando algún tesoro, pues el dinero se le había agotado con el tiempo, no se animaba a pedirle a alguno de sus amigos, que sin duda le prestarían y tampoco era de esas personas tan formales que se mantenían siempre en un solo lugar, ella normalmente siempre estaba viajando o planeando un viaje, el durar mucho tiempo en un lugar era solo atarse a el.

Atravesó las ruinas lentamente de Zarnack, distraída, algunas personas pasaban alrededor de ella intentando evitar, golpearla con el hombro por los estrechos caminos, de aquellas ruinas.

Camino tan rápido y aprisa que no se dio cuenta, de lo mucho que se había alejado de todas las personas, simplemente quedaba ella sola, patio un poco de polvo, que se encontraba, acumulado en una esquina; se sentó en una solida roca, a descansar y pensar lo que una vez fue las gaviotas y lo que había quedado de ellas.

Pensó en Yuna, Rikku, Gippal, Baralai y Nooj, pensó en cada uno de ellos desde que los había conocido, hasta el momento en que sus vidas habían tomado rumbos diferentes, no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima traicionera, se la limpio con coraje del rostro.

-No vale la pena llorar, al menos no ahora – se reprendió así misma por dejarse ver tal débil y vulnerable, ella no era así, ese no seria el momento en que doblara las más, nadie lo vería nunca.

El suelo vibro bajos sus pies, y aquella piedra donde estaba sentada se movió, arrogándola al suelo, su espada voló por los aires, lejos de ella; retrocedió para no darle la espalda al monstro que se erguía orgulloso frente a ella.

…

Había tenido unas semanas tan pesadas, estaba agotada, no había parado de trabajar, junto con su hermano y Cid, le dolían las piernas y sentía sus pies palpitar, además del color bronceado que estaba tomando su piel, a causa del ardiente sol, se dejo caer en la cama para tan solo unos minutos descansar, antes de que la volvieran a llamar.

Y solo se dio cuenta, que el no hacer nada, así que pensara en todo (si Rikku piensa) y en Yuna y Paine, no se había dado cuenta de ello porque siempre tenía la cabeza en algo que estuviera reparando o construyendo, o simplemente haciendo algo.

-¿Qué haces?- hermano entro a su cuarto, asustándola y haciéndola brincar de su cama.

- ¡Hermano! – se sobo la pierna con la que había caído al suelo antes de dirigirle una mirada fulminante. - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar cuidando el negocio de papá.

-Si y lo estaba haciendo, pero te buscan a ti – Rikku se levanto del suelo y se acerco a su hermano.

-¿Me buscan a mí?- se apunto con un dedo y alzo la ceja incrédula de lo que su hermano acababa de mencionarle.

-Si a ti, ¿Qué te robaste esta vez?- Ignoro a su hermano y se acerco a la cortina que separaba la tienda de un pequeño cuarto de descanso. Era un hombre que jamás había visto en su vida. – Ve y arregla todos tus problemas.

Su hermano la empujo hasta que quedo frente al mostrador, con la cara del hombre a centímetros del rostro de ella. Le sonrió nerviosamente, no lo recordaba por más que intentara, y nunca lo había visto en su vida.

-¿Qué necesita?- se alejo un poco de el y se puso seria.

-Yo señorita Rikky necesito de usted- le respondió el hombre en Albhed.

-¿De mi? Discúlpeme usted pero no le conozco – respondió alejándose de el. - ¿Qué ocupa de mi?

-Salga a fuera y le mostrare- respondió el hombre dirigiéndose a la salida.

Rikku giro para buscar a la mirada aprobatoria de su hermano, pero lo encontró dormido en una silla, se puso nerviosa como siempre lo hacia, sin embargo aquella era una oportunidad perfecta para salir de su vida cotidiana, y tal vez regresar al campo de batalla, liberarse de estar en un solo lugar y huir.

Siguió al hombre atreves del pasillo, el sol del desierto, nublo su vista por unos segundos, cuando vio al joven delante de ella lo siguió, aun con desconfianza, no podía permitirse seguir a una persona así como así.

-¿A dónde vamos? Disculpa te estoy hablan…. – no pudo terminar la frase cuando alguien la metió y tapo su boca con una sustancia que le hizo perder el conocimiento.

…

Camino desesperada por la playa de Besaid, conocía y reconocía que en cierta parte ella había tenido la culpa de que se rompiera la amistad entre las gaviotas, lo sabia, ella había encontrado su manera tranquila de vivir, pero no se detuvo a pensar por Paine o Rikku, solo vio su bien y no el de las demás, como hacia una buena líder; lo mismo había ocurrido con sus eones, no vio por ellos y en un inicio no le importo pero después cayo en cuenta de sus errores.

-¿Quieres ir a buscarlas? – escucho detrás de ella mencionar a Tidius. El se acerco lentamente a ella y la acaricio suavemente.

-No lo se- respondió a secas.

-¿Qué no sabes? Después de todo eres una invocadora, se supone que conoces la verdad absoluta. – El no era muy bueno para animar a las personas, sin embargo se estaba esforzando.

-Ex invocadora Tidius, no quiero buscarlas porque temo que no puedan perdonarme, y por el otro lado, de verdad quiero verlas recuperar nuestra amistad.

-Entonces vamos- Tidius la tomo de la mano, invitándola a que se animara a realizar el viaje, al fin ella vio reflejado en sus ojos, que no conocería las respuesta a aquellas preguntas , si no se arriesgaba.

-Vayamos a avisarles a Lulu y Wakka- y si aquel era el camino que el destino le había forjado, no le quedaba de otra mas que seguirlo nadie lo sabia tan bien como ella, una guerrera y invocadora.


	3. ¿Quien eres?

**Capitulo 3. ¿Quién eres?**

Rodo por el suelo, evitándose un golpe certero de aquel monstro, se levanto y retrocedió rápidamente, miro su espada lejos de ella, el monstro lanzo su ataque de nuevo, pero esta lo esquivo.

Se detuvo a 4 metros de el, si había aprendido algo desde que había entrado a las gaviotas; era guardar la distancia de sus enemigos y estudiarlos para saber cual era su debilidad; lo observo de arriba abajo, ciertamente no era ningún tipo de monstro, que ella conociera y valla que si conocía muchos.

El parecía una serpiente con enormes colmillos, un aguijón por cola que se mantenía levantado y dos grandes tenazas como de un cangrejo y parecía medir muchos metros, lo identifico como un animal altamente venenoso, pero solo era una suposición. Nunca había visto uno y jamás escucho hablar de algo parecido a eso; ni siquiera cuando estuvo en la brigada carmesí.

Se distrajo demasiado tiempo, lo que le proporciono un fuerte golpe, se reprendió por tan grande error, tenia que tomar su espada rápidamente o esta no la contarla.

Esquivo una mordida de la serpiente y esta se estrello contra la pared, corrió hacia donde estaba su espada, pero un fuerte dolor la detuvo; era como una quemadura; se dio cuenta que el animal la había rozado con su tenaza, el la volvió a golpear con un movimiento de cola.

Escucho el crujir de sus huesos cuando se estrello contra el suelo, el monstro levanto su aguijón apuntándolo hacia ella, realmente ella jamás había imaginado morir de aquella manera. Cerró los ojos con pesadez y no intento hacer nada. Ya muy poco le quedaba por hacer en su vida; no tenía fuerzas para pelear y tenía pocas ganas de hacerlo.

-Hey tu, ¡Toma tu espada! – escucho una voz femenina.

Abrió los ojos y vio su espada dirigiéndose a ella, giro evitando el choque del aguijón y tomo su espada, esquivo una de las tenazas del animal y corto la cola.

El animal gimió y gruño, sus enormes ojos se fijaron en Paine, esquivo varios ataques, cortando al animal, una chica se acerco y sujeto al animal con una especie de magia, su cabello era negro, ojos azules, blanca y de estatura mediana.

-¡Vamos acaba con el!- le animo.

La observo un rato fijamente, intentando recordar si alguna vez la había visto, pero no la recordaba; entonces ¿Quién diablos era ella? y ¿Porque la ayudaba?

…

Despertó en una bodega obscura, estaba atada a una maldita silla; intento zafarse de las sogas que aprisionaban su cuerpo, se dejo de mover cuando escucho voces y ruidos, intento recordar como había llegado ahí, pero ciertamente no lo sabia.

-Rikku- menciono una voz desde adentro del cuarto donde se encontraba.

-Es usted- murmuro con desprecio - ¿Por qué me trajo hasta aquí? – aquel hombre era el que había ido a buscarla a la tienda.

-Señorita Rikku, le ruego que permanezca, sin moverse de esa silla – el se acerco a ella y apretó aun mas las sogas. ¿Qué quería de ella? Si nunca le había visto.

-¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Quién eres?- forcejeo intentando suavizar las sogas que aplastaban su cuerpo, pero sin éxito, a ese paso quedaría plana.

-Usted no me conoce, por lo que no es necesario presentarnos, no podrá relacionarme con nadie que conozca pero si quiere saber mi nombre es Achille. Solo quiero un favor, para mi señor – le contesto, Rikku sintió hervir su sangre de enojo.

-Dos cosas Achille – intento sonar mas comprensiva – Una a ti, te odio y tu señor se puede ir muy lejos, ¿Dónde esta el cobarde?

-Señorita Rikku, le pido por favor que reconsidere la oferta el, la necesita ocupa un favor suyo y el es una persona muy poderosa podría hacerle algo- le rogo.

-Mi padre es una persona muy poderosa, yo no le tengo miedo a nadie y dile a tu señor que yo no le tengo ni le debo nada, de mi no obtendrá nada- Rikku saco una de sus navajas, tan pequeñas que no, se las quitaron como las otras dos. - ¿Cómo se llama su señor?

-No le puedo decir-

-¿Qué favor quiere?- Dudaba mucho que su hermano la buscara, Cid si era muy protector pero no había una forma o una pista.

-El quiere que lo acompañe, a su cuarto a discutir unas cosas-

Sonrió, esa clase de cosas ella no las hacia, corto las cosas y se le arrogo, lo golpeo directo en las partes sagradas y con el codo le dio en la nuca, desmayándolo.

-Me largare de aquí, eso puedes decirle a tus señores- tomo sus navajas y las colgó a los lados de su short. – Esto es mío.

Cuando ella se disponía a salir, puso una mano en su navaja, por si las dudas, de lo que le esperara afuera.

-¿Querías decirme algo Rikku?, O tan solo pensabas irte tan rápido- le sujeto ambas manos con fuerza, para que no tomara su navaja, mientras le susurro en el odio. No era la voz de Achille, era otra voz; una que ella conocía perfectamente.

…

Viajaron hasta el desierto de Bikanel, para encontrar a Rikku; se habían despedido de Wakka y Lulú en Besaid, estos habían dado su aprobación a ambos para que las buscaran, al tiempo que Wakka decía pensarle dar un hermanito (a) a su hijo, y Lulú lo miraba con picardía.

Entraron a la casa donde les habían dicho que Cid, Hermano y Rikku vivían; era un negocio al principio, pero había una puerta que llevaba a la casa.

-¡Hola!- saludo Yuna.

-¡Yuna! ¿Que haces aquí? – Hermano se levanto emocionado de la silla en la que permanecía dormido- Tidius – dijo con rencor.

-Hola – contesto este de la misma manera.

-Venimos a buscar a Rikku, ¿Dónde esta? – Yuna salido a Hermano de lejos, y este no dejaba de ver a y Tidius con odio.

-¡Hee! No lo se, vino un hombre hace como 20 minutos- Dijo volteando a ver el reloj. – Y fue con el.


	4. La persona menos indicada

**La persona menos indicada.**

Movió el filo de su espada acabando con la vida de aquella bestia sintió un mareo repentino, sin embargo le ignoro encajando su espada en el suelo para sostenerse de ella. Observo a la joven que se aproximaba hasta a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien? –

-¿Quién eres? – Paine ni siquiera le agradeció su ayuda, simplemente su humor cambio drásticamente.

-La que te salvo la vida, creo que esa bestia te golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza- La chica le sonrió mientras, Paine dibujaba una sonrisa de frustración en su rostro.

-¿Quién eres?- esta vez levanto su espada, apuntándola al cuello de la pelinegra, ella retrocedió unos pasos; ante tal amenaza.

-Esta bien, te diré mi nombre pero baja eso…- la chica no dijo otra palabra hasta que Paine retiro la espada del cuello de la joven y volvió a enterrarla en el suelo- Me llamo Andy.

-Lárgate- utilizaba esa frialdad porque ya no le interesaba saber mas sobre personas que quisieran ser sus amigas, lo intento una vez y fallo, lo volvió a intentar y ocurrió lo mismo, no estaba dispuesta para que resultara mal una tercera vez, ahora lo único que importaba era ella, nadie mas; su mejor arma era la soledad.

-¡¿Qué? Te he salvado la vida y así me lo agradeces, ¿Ni una gracias? ¿Ni tu nombre? –

-Mi nombre es Paine, gracias por salvarme… te puedes largar ya- comenzó a caminar con intenciones de dejarla a tras y perderla por el camino.

-Escucha Paine estar por aquí sola, es muy peligroso, hay más bestias enormes, mas fuertes que esa y aun venenosas- intento seguir a Paine pero esta comenzó a caminas mas rápido- Espera.

-¡Diablos niña! ¡Que demonios quieres!- Se volteo para encararla, pero ella se detuvo mucho antes con la mirada seria.

Te alcanzo a tocar- Andy se quedo a unos metros de ella, esperando la respuesta de la peli blanca.

-Fue solo un rasguño niña- Paine se giro enojada para continuar su camino.

-No camines- le pidió.

-¿Qué quieres?- comenzó a sentir muchos mareos y se entumió su brazo derecho.

-Es muy venenoso, debo de llevarte rápido a un hospital o ¡Morirás! – se agarro gritando y corriendo desesperadamente - ¡Te vas a morir!

`-Tranquilízate- Paine se sentó, porque sus piernas comenzaban a temblar.

-No hagas nada, siéntate y relájate, tenemos que salir de aquí, tengo un chococobo cerca- iré por el- corrió y Paine la perdió de vista unos momentos, después regreso montada en un pájaro gigante de color amarillo- Vamos sube.

-Tengo un celular, no te molestes llamare a un amigo – busco su celular en todos sus bolsillos pero no encontró nada – Diablos.

-¿Tienes amigos?- pregunto antes de que Paine le dirigiera una mirada asesina, indicándole que no tenia su celular- Lo has perdido ¡Genial!- menciono con sarcasmo, Paine subió a la ave de Andy- De nada.

-Gracias- contesto.

Apenas puso un pie en el chococobo, se desmayo, Andy apresuro el paso de su animal, para llevar a aquella anti-social al hospital.

…

-Tu eres… ¿Pero por que tu? – Rikku no hizo ningún movimiento, solo se quedo en shock.

-Cid no dejaría que vinieras conmigo y siendo honesto tu tampoco aceptaría- Rikku se limito a sentir el cuerpo de el, atrás de el de ella.

-¡Gippal! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste esto?- Le reprocho alejándose de el.

-Quiero que me acompañes de viaje- Gippal sonrió.

-No – Sentencio – Regrésame a mi casa.

-Me obligaras a secuestrarte de nuevo – Gippal se acerco a el, a el le había dejado de importar Rikku hacia bastante tiempo, esto lo hacia por ayudar a Paine, era cierto, era guapa pero para el, ella era cosa del pasado – Entonces que dices Rikku, ¿Por las buenas o por las malas?

-¡Regrésame a mi casa! – Rikku lo empujo, el la tomo con fuerza de ambas manos.

-Una oportunidad mas, chica Cid, no tienes nada que hacer, o al menos que sea divertido estar con tu familia, te has de divertir mucho ¿Verdad?- Gippal observo en la rubia una tristeza inmensa, era melancolía.

-¿A dónde me llevarías? – la chica lo observo tranquilamente.

-A todos lados, Besaid, Bikanel, Zarnack, etc. A donde tu desees ir – Gippal soltó sus manos, para permitirle movimiento.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices chica Cid?-

-Acepto, ¿No es nada comprometedor? – Para ella, la relación que habían llevado era cosa muy del pasado, sin importancia; el salía con chicas y ella con otros chicos, la relación que llevaba ni siquiera era de amigos.

-No- respondió Gippal, recargándose en la pared.

-¡Que bueno! ¡Porque no quisiera que me relacionaran contigo! – Rikku le dio un golpe amistoso, mientras Gippal la empujo hasta el suelo ¡Gippal!

-¡¿Por qué gritas tanto chica Cid?-

-¡Tu también gritas! –Fue cuando cayo en cuenta de que no sabia donde estaba- ¿Dónde estamos?

-En Djose – Gippal la espero a un lado de la puerta –Vámonos

-¿Lo vas a dejar ahí? – Rikku apunto a Achille que permanecía desmayado en el suelo.

¿Qué le hiciste? Bueno, no importa, déjalo ahí. –Se acerco hasta el y salió de la bodega - ¿Ya te bañas?.

-¡Que grosero! Piensas que todos somos como tu- ambos rompieron a reír, mientras todos los empleados del rubio les miraban. Y les entregaba una carta a unos - ¿Qué es eso?

-Nada importante, unos planos-

-¿Tan pequeños? Espero que no todo sea pequeño-

-Es para ahorrar papel, ándale pues 0 y van 2 – Gippal le empujo lentamente, pero aun así Rikku se cayo.

…

Llegaron a un campamento que estaba cerca del desierto de Bikanel, que le pertenecía a Nooj temporalmente en un periodo de pruebas que realizaba a los nuevos aspirantes a la liga juvenil.

Le platicaron en la situación en que se encontraban ella y Tidius, ya que Hermano y Cid tenían según ellos a un sospechoso, y se fueron por su lado, pareció que a Nooj le hizo gracia o eso pensó cuando lo vio sonreír.

-¿Nos ayudaras? –Yuna lo miro fijamente.

-Si, solo quisiera algo a cambio – respondio este – es solo una oferta.

-¿Qué?- Tidius que hasta el momento había permanecido callado intervino, haciendo presencia e indicándole a Yuna que no estaba sola.

-Precisamente es contigo el trato Tidius – Nooj se recargo en la silla y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho – Jugar para mi y mi equipo.

-¿De que posición hablamos?-

-Capitán del equipo- después de esa respuesta tardaron hablando de bitzbol como si Rikku no tuviera importancia.

-¡Ya!- Yuna se levanto de la silla -Tidus acepta, pero ayúdanos a encontrar a Rikku por favor.

Yuna comenzó a llorar, todo era su culpa, las desgracias que sufrían las personas a su alrededor y todas las muertes eran solo culpa de ella, de nadie mas. No tuvo la capacidad para ser invocadora, amiga, todo había salido mal y por ello, ahora solo tenia a Tidius, Wakka y Lulu porque ni siquiera a sus eones o amigos puedo salvar.

…

**Rewins porfa **


	5. Me envenenas

**Capitulo 5. Me envenenas.**

Permaneció toda la noche al lado de aquella extraña, alcanzo a llegar con una curandera, que al parecer tenia un remedio muy efectivo contra la picadura de aquella bestia.

-¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto entrando a la habitación y sentándose en una pequeña silla.

- A respondido positivamente al tratamiento – La curandera, se volvió para mirarla. - ¿Sabes que tratamiento es muy caro? ¿Tienes el dinero para pagarlo?

-Si, claro- mintió- pero por curiosidad ¿Qué cuesta?

- 10 000 guiles –

"_Maldición, vieja ratera" _– pensó enojada- _10 000 guiles, ¿esta loca o que? ¿De donde sacara tanto dinero? ¿Cuándo mucho tendré, unos 7,500 guiles? ¿Y si vendo mi chococobo?_

-¿Tienes el dinero? Porque ocupo un anticipo, para el tratamiento- estuvo a punto de contestarle groserías a la curandera.

-Si, tengo los 5,000 guiles - ¿De donde sacaría tanto dinero?

Le lanzo una bolsa de monedas, eso era un robo, pero tenia la sospecha de haber visto ha esa peli blanca en algún lado, era alguien importante, lo sabia. ¿Pero porque la ayudas?

Se quedo pensando en alguna solución para terminar de pagar el dinero y fue cuando se le ocurrió. Salió corriendo y regreso a las ruinas de Zarnack, encontró los restos del celular de Paine, tomo el chip entre sus manos e introdujo el chip a su celular.

-Veamos a quien sacarle el dinero, para pagarle a esa anciana.-

Vio la lista de contactos, los nombres de Nooj, Yuna y Baralai, los relacionaba con personas que si ella no conocía personalmente, había oído hablar muchas veces de ellos.

Marco el numero de Baralai, el era una de las personas mas importantes de toda Spira. El celular comenzó a sonar una y otra vez, hasta que por fin escucho su voz.

-¿Paine? Estoy en una junta muy importante, pero dime…- ella le interrumpio.

-Yo no soy Paine – le contesto – pero le ha ocurrido algo malo.

…

Gippal le había ofrecido un cuarto en el templo de Djose, muy cerca de el de el. Era algo acogedor pero no dejaba de ser un cuarto con una decoración pésima. Así que ella tendría que decorarla. El estaría trabajando y le había dado mucho dinero así que podía hacerlo.

Salió en silencio de su habitación muy raro para ella, pero así lo hizo, hasta que piso fuera del templo de Djose. Camino distraída por las tiendas y compro infinidad de cosas ropa, zapatos, accesorios, cortinas, cobijas, pinturas etc. A panas podía con las cosas, recordó cuando ella y Gippal eran novios, ella acostumbraba a salir de compras y el la acompañaba para cargar sus cosas, de vez en cuando compraban un helado y lo compartían sentados en una banca.

Regreso a Djose pera esta vez su presencia se noto mas de lo deseado, muchos la miraron extrañados por todo lo que traía y mas de uno se ofreció a ayudarle a cargar sus cosas al cuarto.

Cuando llego a su habitación comenzó a probarse su ropa, se puso un bikini que le quedaba hermoso, se miro, dio vueltas, se estiro, saco mas ropa pero con el bikini nuevo puesto.

Un poco mas alejado en la oficina de Gippal, este revisaba algunas cuentas a su tarjeta de crédito, hasta que llegamos a lo que Rikku había comprado.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Chica Cid! – salió enfurecido por todo lo gastado innecesariamente, casi tumbo la puerta con su puño - ¡Chica Cid ábreme!

¿Qué pasa Gippal? –Rikku abrió la puerta con el bikini puesto, el rubio la miro de arriba abajo sin ningún descaro y le lanzo el papel a la vez que entraba al cuarto empujando a Rikku con un dedo.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Un bikini- respondio Rikku.

-Eso no, si no todo el dinero que gastaste-

-¡Haaaaa!- dijo la rubia alzando la ceja con incredulidad. –Cosas que necesitaba.

-¿Tantas? – el rubio alzo la ceja de la misma forma en que Rikku lo hubiere hecho hace un rato.

-Me sacaste de mi casa ¿Te lo recuerdo? –Rikku noto como estaba y corrió a enredarse en la cortina nueva.

-Pero… respiro profundamente para clamarse; y se fijo un poco mas en el atuendo de la chica, en realidad se veía muy bien.-Esta bien.

-No te preocupes. no me falto nada-

-¡Que alivio! Pero igual si toda la ropa es como esa esta bien – Gippal la miro de arriba abajo con picardía y esta vez la rubia lo noto.

-¡Fuera!- ¡Largo! ¡Salte! ¡No me mires! ¡Que te voltees! ¡Vista al frente!-

-¡La tengo enfrente! ¡Al frente de tu cuerpo!-

-¡Fuera!- Rikku lo empujo con tanta fuerza, que la cortina que traía se enredo en los pies de ambos que los hizo, caer. El abajo y Rikku arriba ambos encontraron sus miradas, por un momento los dos se limitaron a verse – Lo siento.

Rikku se levanto apenada, lo Más rápido y volvió a enredar la cortina en su delgado cuerpo al tiempo que entraba a su cuarto y cerraba la puerta.

…

Nooj se movilizo tan rápido, que en menos de lo que esperaban la foto de Rikku estaba por toda Spira, buscaban a la rubia por mar y tierra; sin embargo era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado.

Y Paine no estaba tan fácil de encontrar después de todo no respondía ni siquiera a las llamadas de Nooj, Baralai, había aparecido en Bikanel acompañado de una escolta que se marcho tras asegurar la visita a la liga juvenil, no era de ningún riesgo para su rey.

-¡Baralai! –Yuna corrió a los brazos del peli blanco y lo abrazo pero este no se notaba tan emocionado.

-¿Qué pasa? –Nooj miro a su amigo preocupado, pocas veces este actuaba así, el le conocía.

-Es Paine- contesto el moreno.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?- Yuna dejo de abrazarlo y se alejo de el unos pasos.

-Fue atacada por un monstro, uno que no conocíamos- Baralai miro a todos preocupados y suspiro – Zarnack esta plagada de ellos, y parece que ahora son mas peligrosos y en todo caso mortales.

-¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Nooj dio unos pasos a su amigo tomándolo por el hombro.

-No era ella, era una chica desconocida, que jamás había escuchado, pero la comunicación se corto, parece que la ataco algo, y eso me asusta aun mas si de ella depende Paine en estos momentos, eso quiere decir que Paine esta en grandes apuros junto con su nueva amiga – Baralai al decir la ultima palabra miro hacia Yuna.

-Tenemos que encontrarla- Yuna derramo algunas lagrimas se estaba dando cuenta de como se arrepentía de haber disuelto las gaviotas, de verdad se arrepentia.


	6. Lo que me pertenece

**Capitulo que me pertenece.**

La chica que acompaño a la peliblanca no había regresado en dos días, lo último que le faltaba que le dejara al cuidado aquella muchacha lo peor sin ni siquiera haberle pagado el tratamiento.

Maldijo una vez y otra aquella acción que hizo, que la dejara marcharse; aquella joven a de ver escapado, debido a que no tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarle.

Tomo el camino hacia las ruinas de Zarnack de eso estaba segura, tal vez le había pasado algo pero como saberlo, además ese no era su problema.

Busco entre la pertenencia de la joven algún valor para poder intercambiar por el resto del tratamiento, encontró una enorme espada, algunas monedas, objetos sin importancia, entre otras cosas, eso cuando mucho costaría unos 1000 guiles, la anciana miro corriendo y vio al chococobo.

-Contigo la deuda estará saldada- tomo las riendas del animal y la amarro a un poste- ahora serás mío.

Escucho algunos ruidos a dentro de la casa, cuando entro se encontró con un avispón, tomo la espada de aquella joven y lo mato. A lo lejos pudo escuchar el sonido de más de ellos; corrió y cerró las ventanas y puertas de la casa.

-¿Qué ocurre? esto no es normal-

La anciana pudo escuchar gruñidos afuera de la puerta y algunos golpes arriba de las ventanas de la casa, aquello nunca le había ocurrido ¿Por qué ahora?

…

Camino por toda Djose, solo viendo como la población había aumentado en aquellos lugares y los caminos eran más transitados, se sentó a descansar en la pequeña banca de madera, recordó las cosas que había vivido con Gippal ciertamente su vida había mejorado desde aquel entonces, pero también extrañaba esos días.

-¿Rikku?- escucho una voz, conocida.

-¡Es Rikku!- grito a escuchar a una joven, pero a medida que ambas se acercaban comenzó a reconocerlas.

-¡Gina, Keira!- se levanto para abrazar a sus antiguas amigas- ¿Cómo han estado?

-Bien, tenemos muchos años sin verte; ¿Dónde has estado? – pregunto Gina, ella era castaña, sus ojos eran verdes, de estatura de Rikku y morena clara; mientras Keira tenía cabello pelirrojo, ojos azules, blanca con algunas pecas en el rostro y de estatura media.

-Si desapareciste después de que cortaste con Gippal- respondió Keira abrazándola.

-Bueno, he estado en muchos lugares, he ayudado a Spira en muchas formas, conoci muchos lugares – respondió Rikku realmente sus amigos hablan cambiando mucho.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- pregunto Keira.

-Gippal me ha invitado a pasado con una temporada con el- Rikku lo digo como si nada, despreocupada pero el semblante de Gina cambio.

-Recuerdo la hermosa pareja que hacían, eran perfectos, no sé porque cortaron pero me pareció una tontería en ambos- Keira miro a sus dos amigos y sonrió.

-Qué raro Gippal no me dijo nada- Gina se sentó acompañando a Keira.

-¿Por qué el tendría que decirte algo a ti? –Gina miro a Rikku mientras Keira se distrago

-Gippal y yo; somos novios desde hace 6 meses, ¿No te lo dijo?- Gina soltó una carcajada por la cara que hizo Rikku.

-Al parecer no soy a la única que le guardan secretos- esta vez fue la rubia, quien rio.

-Ya basta chicas- intervino Keira.

-¿Rikku? No veo en que te extrañas fuiste solo la chica de la adolescencia de Gippal- menciono esta, después se levanto donde segundos después estaba sentada.

-Sí, la relación de Gippal y yo es cosa del pasado, o al menos eso espero por tu bien querida. – Rikku no sabía porque contestaba de aquella forma, sin embargo le hervía la sangre que Gina dijera que el amor de ella y de Gippal había sido cosa de adolecentes.

-Basta – Keira se interpuso en medio de las dos.

-Asi, pues vamos a preguntarle a Gippal. – Gina emprendió su camino hacia el templo de Djose, dejando a atrás a la rubia y la pelirroja. Rikku le siguió intentando alcanzarla, mientras Keira solo movía negativamente su cabeza, reprobando la actitud de ambas chicas.

…

Estaba revisando unos papeles y planos sobre la machina, para terminar con su terrible dolor de cabeza, tenía tantas cosas en que pensar, el plan que había hecho entre el, Nooj y Baralai, que Gina no se enterara de ello y menos Rikku y aun peor que Cid y Hermano no lo descubrieran, era todo un milagro si lo lograba hacer.

Se escucho un pequeño timbre del teléfono de su escritorio, presiono el botón para escuchar a su secretaria del otro lado.

-Señor Gippal tiene una video llamada de los señores Nooj y Baralai, transmitido desde el desierto de Bikanel, ¿Se los comunico?- escucho el tono de voz habitual de su secretaria.

-Si- dejo de presionar el botón para sobarse la sien, ese era un día agotador - ¿Ahora qué quedan?

En la pantalla aparecieron los dos antes mencionados sentados en la oficina improvisada de Nooj, Gippal dio un rápido movimiento a su silla para no darles la espalda a sus amigos.

-Hola – los saludo con un ademan de mano.

-Hola Gippal- contesto Nooj.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? –pregunto el rubio – ¿Alguna modificación de planes?

-te tenemos una buena y una mala ¿Cuál quieres?-Baralai se inclino.

-La buena-

-Bueno los planes, o la mayoría de ellos van de acuerdo a lo planeado, nadie sabe que Rikku esta contigo, porque solo avisamos a unas cuantas ciudades, a las que planeamos ir con Yuna y Tidius. Djose, Bikanel y Besaid son algunas de las que no están informados, evita las ciudades grandes- menciono Nooj.

-¿Qué quieren que la lleve a Zarnack? –Gippal alzo una ceja.

-No- tercio el peli blanco- por nada del mundo pares en Zarnack, Gippal ahora menos que nunca.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Gippal cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Parece que juntaremos a las gaviotas, pero alguien mas nos esta orillando a eso – Baralai suspiro profundamente – Zarnack esta plagada de nuevos monstros y uno de ellos a atacado a Paine.

-¡¿Qué?- Gippal reprimió un impulso de salir por la puerta en busca de su amiga, pero se controlo porque no sabía donde estaban. - ¿Dónde esta? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-No lo sabemos- Nooj intervino – hablo Baralai con una chica que al parecer ahora, ella se encuentra en las mismas condiciones que Paine.

-Voy por ella – Gippal hizo el ademan de irse pero los otros dos lo evitaron.

-¡No! – Rugieron al unisonoro – Tienes que quedarte ahí y cuidar de Rikku.

-Pero…y Paine; esto es por ella – reclamo el rubio.

-` ¡Lo se! A mi, mas que a nadie me importa Paine, la buscaremos yo y Baralai, tu mantén a Rikku fuera de esto- Nooj se había levantado y golpeado el escritorio con ambas manos.

-¡Gippal! – se escucho un grito desde afuera de la oficina, Gippal solo se levanto, mientras sus amigos sonreían a sus espaldas.

-¡Amor! – estiro los brazos para recibir a la castaña, pero vio a -Rikku; ¿Qué ocurrió? – cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, cuando entro la rubia.

-¿Alguna explicación Gippal?- Gina se cruzo molesta de brazos, alzando ambas cejas. -¿Explicación a esto? – La oji verde vio a la rubia de arriba a bajo.

-¡Ha! Te refieres a la chica Cid viajare con ella a algunos lugares de Spira, porque ocupo su ayuda para algo – Intento sonar convincente

-Mira Gippal; donde me engañes con ella vas a ver, no voy a permitir que te burles así de mí – Gina salio molesta de la habitación para gritarle al final –Despues hablamos.

-¿Y tu que chica Cid algún problema? – Gippal levanto una ceja y miro con su ojo a Rikku.

-¡¿Por qué no dijiste que ella era tu novia? Gippal, ella es mi amiga y no quiero que le hagas lo que me hiciste a mi – Rikku salió enfadada del cuarto.

-Mujeres- suspiro Gippal - ¿Entonces?

-Sigue con el plan- ordeno Nooj.

-¿Y como te va con Rikku? – pregunto Baralai.

-La chica gasta mucho dinero – susurro sobándose la sisen- y cuando dijo mucho es ¡Mucho!

-Pues animo amigo – Baralai le alentó.

-Todo sea por Paine- menciono Nooj.

-Todo es por ella Nooj- Gippal lo miro –Para ti ella lo es todo-

-Lo se – contesto el pelinegro. – Adiós Gippal te vemos después, se supone que no hay conversaciones entre nosotros.

-Adiós- les dijo a ambos, se levanto apago la pantalla y se quedo pensativo en su escritorio ¿Qué seguía?

…

Yuna caminada de un lado de la habitación a otra, quería salvar a ambas, tanto a Rikku como a Paine el problema es que no podía hacerlo al mismo tiempo.

-Tengo que buscarles- le menciono a Tidius – aquí estamos sin hacer nada.

-El problema es ¿A quien primero? – el rubio se acerco a ella y palmeo su hombro.

-No lo se, ambas son mis amigas- En ese momento salieron Nooj y Baralai de la oficina, ellos sabían que Rikku no corría peligro, pero Paine era harina de otro costal.

-Yuna tu y yo continuaremos buscando a Rikku-tercio el peliblanco – Nooj y … - fue cuando miro por primera vez a Tidius se parecía tanto a Shuyin, aquel que lo había poseído ya mas de dos años.

-Tidius – dijo Yuna.

-Bueno nosotros buscaremos a Paine –Nooj se apresuro a contestar.

-¿Por qué separarnos?- Yuna miro a los tres chicos frente a ella.

-Tenemos que buscarles a ambas, o a alguna podría pasarle algo mientras nosotros buscamos a la otra y ninguno de nosotros deseamos eso- el peli blanco miro a Yuna, la chica de verdad se veía preocupada.

-Las vamos a encontrar- Tidius le tomo la mano para infundirle apoya la tiempo que la tropa de Baralai llegaba para partir en la búsqueda de Rikku.

-Cuídate mucho y encuéntrenla por favor – se acerco a Tidius y deposito un beso fugas en los labios del rubio el cual termino con un abrazo.

-Tu también Yuna y encuentra a Rikku – Tidius susurro en su oreja un te amo que difícilmente ella olvidaría alguna vez.


	7. El camino correcto

**Capitulo 7. El camino correcto.**

La peli blanca sufria de altas fiebres a causa del veneno que recorria su cuerpo, sin embargo ella estaba segura que despertaria el tratamiento empleado en ella muy pocas veces fallaba.

Recorrio la habitacion de un lado a otro; era obvio que no podia salir en esos momentos, pues un ruido en el techo le indicaba que aun los moustros se encontraban ahi, y cuando saliera la matarian, lo unico que podia hacer era quedarse al lado de aquella desconocida.

Paine no dejaba de tener pesadillas, algunas las sentia como si fueran reales y otras eran solo vagos recuerdos de cuando ella estaba en el escuadro escarlata.

Estaba sentada en un lugar del desierto de Bikanel, Nooj, Gippal y Baralai estaban aun lado de ella, los tres le contaban algunas cosas graciosas y reian de buena gana. Unos segundos despues Yuna y Rikku aparecian; todos se estaban divirtiendo hasta que aparecio el; ese chico rubio, de ojos azules y que jugaba al bitzbol; el era la causa por la que Yuna habia disuelto a las gaviotas, era el y solo el.

Se levanto sobresaltada aun con la imagen de el en su cabeza, miro a su alrededor por aquella habitacion oscura hasta que sus ojos chocaron con otros en la espesura de la noche.

-¿Quien es usted?- articulo por primera vez despues de tanto tiempo.

-Te estoy curando- contesto ante la agresividad de las palabras de la peli blanca. - Despues de lo que te paso con el venenor de ese moustro.

Aquellas palabras regresaron a su memoria, las ultimas cosas que pasaron antes de que se desmayara, recorrio la habitacion apenas iluminada por una vela .

-¿Donde esta ella? - pregunto con una voz ronca, era raro escuchar su propia voz, despues de todo.

-Se fue-

-Ella tambien - Susurro- Aun parece que esta pesadilla no ha acabado.

...

Se levanto de su escritorio en busca de Rikku o Gina a cualquiera que encontrara de las dos, pero no vio a ninguna, asi que salio de Djose, para visualizar muy a lo lejos a Cid y a Hermano.

-Diablos - Murmuro para si mismo, entro de nuevo al templo para gritar - ¡No estoy y nadie a visto a Rikku aqui!

Segundos despues se encontraba escondido al lado de unas cajas junto a la escalera, se acurruco ahy, pretendiendo escuchar lo que el duo venia a decir.

Escucho pasos apresurados y cuando ambas puertas se abrieron para dejar entrar a la pareja, el motivo mas seuro era para venir y buscar a Rikku, pero la rubia no habia aparecido despues del pleito.

-¿Donde esta Gippal? - pregunto el mayor, muchos de los trabajadores se hicieron sordos, Cid fruncio el ceño; no estaba acostumbrado a pedir las cosas dos veces.

-El sr. Gippal no se encuentra - Respondio su secretaria.

-Lo esperaremos - Refuto Hermano.

-Se encuentra de viaje - Se apresuro a contestar.

-¡Con mi hija! - Grito exaltado cid - ¡Matare a ese pelado!

-Señor, Gippal tiene novia y su hija no ha venido, pues no es bienvenida, al igual que usted y su hijo - Bufo la secretaria molesta, Gippal sonreia por dentro, de verdad le subiria el sueldo a esa santa mujer - Ahora marchese.

Gippal observo de reojo como alguien se movia en la planta superior, y ¡Dios era Rikku! subio las escaleras como un soldado, y en cuanto llego a la planta alta, brinco como tigre sobre la rubia evitando que esta viera a su padre y viceversa.

-Nos vamos a Kilika ¿Te gustaria? - Susurro tapandole la boca a Rikku.

-¿Y Gina? - murmuro igual de bajo que el rubio.

-¿Que paso con ella? - Gippal alzo las cejas - Ha es eso olvidalo, no tiene importancia por eso te dijo que nos vayamos ahora ¿Que opinas?

-Estamoa aqui para viajar ¿No? - le contesto - Me encanraria ir a Kilika.

-Pues bien, vamonos señorita - Gippal no se levanto de ella hasta que vio salir a la pareja. - Ve a empacar tus cosas y si necesitas algo dimelo a mi.

Eso ultimo lo hizo mas que nada para que no fuera encontrarse con su familia y todo lo siguiente lo tenia que hacer muy rapido antes de que Cid se enterara que el si estaba en la ciudad.

...

Nooj estaba camino a Zarnack en busca de Paine, algo le decia que la peli blanca estaba viva, pero en peligro. Ya presentia o sentia que el que se separaran las gaviotas no dejaria nada bueno a ninguna de ellas. Miro a Tidius que estaba frente a el, lo observo un tiempo hasta que el rubio se percato de la mirada del mayor, lo habia sentido hacia rato, pero le miro porque ya le habia molestado.

-¿Llevas mucho jugando? -hablo el primero para romper el hielo entre el y Nooj.

-No, mucho primero fui al escuadron escarlata; una vez que esta se separo, hice la liga juvenil y me converti en uno de los jefazos de Spira, el resto deduzco que tu ya lo sabes.

-Se algunas cosas, ¿Quien estara detras de todo esto? - No queria quedar en silencio con el castaño, pues estos eran muy incomodos.

-No lo se-

Y otra vez el silencio, a exepcion del ruido de la maquina, y sus respiraciones, se dio cuenta que buscaba a alguien que solo habia visto un par de veces, y todo era por dos razones : Yuna y volver a ser un guerrero.

-¿Donde compraste esa espada? - Esta vez fue Nooj quien intento hacer desaparecer el silencio.

-Me la regalo un amigo de mi padre; su nombre es Auron - Tidius observo el paisaje por la pequeña ventana de la nave, y se dio cuenta de que no se veia el suelo, parecia que estuvieran volando sobre las nubes - La use cuando venciomos a Sinh.

-Que equivocados estamos cuando uno piensa que a llegado la paz, no es cierto; las circustancias nos lo han demostrado a los dos ¿No crees?.

Asistio, queria vivir tan solo en paz, pero tambien se habia dado cuenta de que de vez en cuando extrañaba luchar, pues en esta habia conocido a ella: a Yuna.

La nave aterrizo con dificultad debido a las condiciones del terreno, Tidius se levanto impaciente por reencontrarse con las ruinas de su ciudad, pero la mano de Nooj le detuvo.

-¿Que? - pregunto con impaciencia, soltandose del agarre del castaño.

-Zarnack no es la que conocemos, ni tu, ni yo - Miro a Nooj alejarse en direccion a una habitacion de la nave, queria salir pero algo le decia que siguiera a su compañero.

-¿Que es lo que realmente hay aqui? - lo alcanzo, para darse cuenta de que el cuarto estaba lleno de armas y equipo de supervivencia.

-Moustros - Le contesto aventandole un arma de fuego. - Ese lugar debe de estar plagado de esos animales.

-¿No deberiamos traer una invocadora? -

-No conocemos a ninguna y no hay tiempo para buscarla, a menos que...-

-¡No! - Sabia a quien se referia Nooj, de verdad confiaba en Yuna pero ese trabajo la debilitaba y deprimia tanto, que preferiria pelear mil veces a ver que a ella le pasara eso.

-Es solo una opcion, ademas el que penso en una invocadora fuiste tu - Contesto en su defensa y continuo pasandole armamento al rubio.

-¿Por que tan pocas armas? - respondio con sarcasmo.

-Yo desconosco la situacion ¿Y tu? - se dio cuenta que Nooj, no era una persona muy bromista, y como este no vio respuesta de Tidius continuo. - Eso pense, no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos.

Ya no respondio mas al jefe de la liga juvenil, se limito a agarrar y guardar todo lo que le daba el mayor, una vez que le dio todo lo "necesario" los dos se disponian a salir, se aproximo para abrir la puerta de l nave, introdujo la convinacion que le dio Nooj y la puerta se abrio.

-¡Diablos! ¿Que ha pasado aqui? - susurro el rubio para si mismo.

-No lo se - Respondio de todas formas el castaño.

...

Baralai la llevo a Belleve solo para resolver unas cosas que el tenia pendiente, dandole tiempo para que ella, si gustase, recorriera la ciudad, para distraerse un poco.

Asi que eso hizo, camino por las calles intentando distraerse y observando la ciudad, el estar preocupada todo el tiempo habia agotado su mente y ya se habia cansado de esa tarea tan agobiante.

Tomo una pequeña callejuela, que segun ella la llevaria al cento de la ciudad, era un poco oscura, pero ella no habia olvidado como pelear si fuese necesario hacerlo.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando sintio a alguien a sus espaldas, giro sus talones para encontrarse a un encapuchado a unos metros de ella.

-Yuna - Susurro debilimente.

-¡Hey! ¿Quien eres? ¿Como sabes mi nombre? - Acerco una de sus manos a sus pistolas, por si algo mas se sucitaba.

-Spira... tu... invocadora - Se percato de que aquella sombra solo articulaba palabras incoherentes, pero algo hacia que fijara su atencion a el o a ella - Las ruinas de Zarnack te esperan a ti.

-¿Que? ¡Oye! - La sombra comenzo a correr callejon a abajo, dejandola ahi, le siguio valiendole si eso se tratara de una trampa; aquellas palabras incoherentes habian tomado sentido - ¡Espera! ¡Puedo ayudarte!

Continuo corriendo detras del encapuchado, pero no logro alcanzarlo, mas de una vez le pidio que se detuviera, pero esta no lo hizo. Llegaron a un tianguis ( para los que no sepan es como una pulga en EU o como un mercado pero en las calles).

-¡Oye espera! - Estuvo a punto de alcanzar la capucha pero no lo logro, pues esta brinco un puesto derribando todo, pero siguio corriendo sin caerse y bloqueando la calle, Yuna miro como esta desaparacia por la calle -Demonios.

Spira, tu, invocadora, las ruinas de zarnack, te esperan a ti; repitio las palabras en su mente una y otra vez, pero las unicas que encontraba congruentes eran las ultimas, basandose en ellas, ella era la unica que podia rescatar a Paine y liberar a Zarnack del mal que lo aquejaba ¿Y si algo le habia ocurrido a Tidius y a Nooj? la idea la aterrorizo, tenia que hacer algo rapido y el unico que podia ayudarla en esos momentos era Baralai, asi que se hecho a correr hacia el palacio.

Se detuvo ante la puerta y penso... ¿Por que no habia visto a Gippal? si a el tambien le importaba Paine, debia ha ver una razon y cuando la comprendio, se dio cuenta de que era una broma pesada, y muy pesada que les estaba jugando. Algo le decia que el rubio ocultaba algo, lo presentia y sus presentimientos, siempre resultaban ser cierto, lamentablemente.

**Continuara...**


	8. Todo hay que apresurarlo

**Capitulo 8. Todo hay que apresurarlo.**

En los dias siguientes recobro su energia, o al menos lo suficiente como para poder largase de ahi, y se habia dado cuenta que la señora que la buscaba cada dia resultaba mas nerviosa o impaciente.

Se levanto temprano y comenzo a guardar sus cosas para poder marcharse al medio dia, tomo su espada y la coloco en una de las esquinas del cuarto, sintio que esta pesaba mas de lo normal, deducio que esto se debia al cansancio y el agotamiento que habia sufrido su cuerpo a causa del veneno, comenzo a faltarle el aire, era como una opresion en su pecho, como si el aire no entrase a la habitacion, se aproximo a la ventana que estaba enfrente y la abrio, dejando entrar una rafaga de viento que meneo sus cabellos.

Pero retrocedio rapidamente pues un avispon entro por la ventana que segundos antes permanecia cerrada, se giro rapidamente sobre sus talones y se lanzo abajo de la cama, escuchaba el zumbido en la habitacion aun, miro su espada a unos metros de ella, mientras que unos mareos la asolaban.

-¿Que tanto haces ahi niña? - Escucho a la señora al otro lado de la puerta.

-¡No entre! - le respondio, mientras se arrastraba hasta el borde de la cama.

-¿Por que? - Oyo el ruido de la perilla de la puerta, pero esta no se abrio, agradecio al cielo, y demas de haberle colocado el seguro, aprovecho el momento, que pensaba ella que el animal estaria distraido por el ruido de los puños de la anciana a la puerta y salio como un balazo para tomar su espada.

La blandio dos veces y mato al moustro sin nisiquiera recibir una picadura de este, se apresuro a cerrar las ventas, una vez que estas permanecieron asi, abrio la puerta a la anciana que esperaba afuera.

-Listo- Contesto Paine agarrando su mochila y hechandola a su hombro.

-¿Que haces? - La señora miro a las almas que escapaban y miro sorprendida a la joven.

-Me marcho y sugiero que usted haga lo mismo, algo no esta bien en Zarnack - Paso al lado de ella y apenas escucho el susurro de un - Gracias.

-De nada y me quedare aqui un tiempo - Contesto la anciana para darse vuelta y no darle la espalda - Te sugiero, yo tambien, que no tomes el camino a las ruinas de Zarnack, tu amiga fue por ahi y no ha regresado.

Paine volvio hacia la casa y se acerco a la señora, Andie no se habia ido, habia regresado a las ruinas por una razon y no pudo regresar.

-¿Como lo sabe? -

-La vi marcharse y pense que te habia abandonado, pero ella dejo sus cosas aqui -

-¿Hace cuanto? -

-Un par de dias -

Volvio a agradecer a la señora sus atenciones y retomo su camino hacia las ruinas, algo, no sabia que, estaba mal en Spira y eso estaba causando problemas. Penso en llamar a Rikku y a Yuna para que la ayudaran, pero ellas eran felices y ella no seria quien les arruinara eso. Asi que decidio harcelo sola.

...

Empaco todo lo necesario que Gippal le dijo, y algunas cosas mas que ella considerara necesarias, pero cuando cerrro por fin su maleta, penso que lo que hacia no estaba bien y que se veia muy mal que viajara con el novio de su amiga, eso era muy feo.

Asi que de aqui en adelante ella tomaria sus desiciones y obligaria a Gippal a seguirlas y por ultimo haria que los sentimientos de los dos no se correspondieran, lo peor seria que terminara bajandole (quitar, terminar) el novio a Gina, ¡eso nunca!.

Escucho unos pequeños golpes a la puerta, imagino que eran de Gippal de quien mas, asi que decidio tardar unos segundos mas, hasta que se volvieron a escuchar esos timidos golpes.

-¿Chica Cid? - escucho que la llamo.

No le contesto, en cambio se tardo mas haciendo otras cosas, haciendo enfadar al rubio.

-¡Chica Cid abre la maldita puerta!-

-¿Qué paso? – se hizo la desentendida, abriendo la puerta – Perdon ¿Llamaste a la puerta?

-¡Si! – "Tranquilizate Gippal, mejor es apresurar las cosas, ya dejaste todo listo, te lo mereces" se dijo el mismo - ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro, pero no quiero ir a Kilika – Rikku camino en direccion a su maleta, la vio por ultima vez asegurandose de que llevara todo, la cerro. La tomo de la oreja y la arrogo a Gippal para que este la cargarse.

-¿A no? – Alzo ambas cejas -¿Entonces a donde quieres ir?

-A la isla de Besaid –

-¿Ha hay? ¿Para que? – no encontraba la razon por la cual Rikku no queria ir a Kilika y presentarse en Besaid.

-¿Quieres hacer el viaje? ¿Si o no? – Le respondio con una pregunta, como Gippal la miro de arriba abajo, y no mostro interes de ceder, se cruzo de brazos y comenzo a golpear el suelo con el pie, alzando ambas cejas, "si Gippal no le daba la razon comenzaria a desempacar sus cosas" se observaron por unos segundos mas.

-Esta bien, pero vamonos ya – Tomo la maleta de la rubia, para aproximarse a ella y empujarla para obligarla a que caminara.

Rikku salio victoriosa de la habitacion, se dejo guiar por Gippal a travez de los pasillos del templo de Djose, saliendo por detrás de este, donde una nave les esperaba.

-Ya borra esa sonrisa – gruño Gippal.

No le respondio se limito a sacarle la lengua y subir a la nave, la ruta de ese viaje la decidieria ella, y aquellos sentimientos revividos, los encerraria de nuevo, esta vez mantendria a las personas que queria cerca.

…

Salieron maldiciendo el templo de Djose, a Gippal y a sus trabajadores, a todos se les habia subidos los sumos a la cabeza y ahora se creian los mejores en Spira. Y eso era lo que hacia pensar a Cid y Hermano que el habia secuestrado a Rikku, para demostrarles que el hacia lo que queria en sus narices y ellos le comprovarian lo equivocdo que estaban.

Cid ya estaba grande pero aun podria enseñarle muchas cosas a Gippal, pateo un bote con tanta fuerza que mas de una persona volteo a verlo , lo que le haria a ese mocoso cuando lo encontrara.

-Señor- le llamo una joven castaña, de ojos verdes y morena clara, la miro de arriba abajo, le parecia conocida pero no sabia quien era.

-¿Disculpa? – Le contesto, para animarla a que continuara.

-Gina- Respondioo Hermano, fue cuando la reconocio, ella era amiga de Rikku, estas se habian conocido en el desierto de Bikanel antes de que su madre falleciera, de seguro su hija se alegraria de verla.

-Hola señor que bueno que tambien ustedes esten aquí – Gina sonrio, despues de todo Gippal le habia dicho que entre el y Rikku ya no habia nada asi que ahora podria disfrutar la estancia de su amiga y familia en Djose.

Apenas la castaña termino de decir eso Cid se hecho a correr de regreso al templo, cuando lo atrapara no saldria vivo de esa, el se encargaria de ello, el rubio no sabia con quien se habia metido, golpeo a el guardia de la puerta en la cara, tomo la pistola y golpeo al otro con la culata, noqueandolo, abrio las dos puertas de una patada y apunto a todos los trabajadores.

-¡¿Dónde demonios esta Gippal?- Les grito, no se dejaria engañar esta vez por ello, muchso de los trabajadores se levantaron pero no encararon al señor, ni mucho menos le dijeron donde estaba el rubio.

Como ninguno le hizo caso, se dirijio enojado a la oficina de Gippal, la abrio de un golpe y vio que esta se encontraba vacia, se volvio molesto hacia la secretaria que minutos antes le habia mentido y la tomo del cuello.

-¿Me vas a decir donde esta Gippal? Y esta vez quiero que sea la verdad, por tu vida- La levanto y la puso contra espalda, apuntando a todos; Hermano y Gina llegaron corriendo, quedandose impactados por la escena.

-Señor…- Comenzo un trabajador.

-Padre, ¿Qué haces? – Hermano quedo impactado por la forma en que habia reaccionado su padre.

-Señor…- Gina a penas susurro mientras se quedaba paralizada.

-¿Dónde esta? No pido las cosas dos veces – La secretaria le temblo el labio inferior, estaba asustada y aun muerta no le diria lo que hacia con Gippal.

-Señor, Gippal esta afuera, dejanla por favor – El trabajador se acerco a el y tomo la mano de la secretaria para quitarsela a Cid, este se hecho a correr a la parte posterior del templo, para alcanzar al hijo de su …

Gina y Hermano lo siguieron de cerca cuando salieron por detrás del templo de Djose, vio la nave despejando, maldijo, esos segundos que la secretaria no dijo nada le sirvieron a Gippal para escapar y aunque brincase no tocaria ni la punta de la nave, esta vez solo tenia una opcion.

…

Sus pies alcanzaron el suelo de un brinco, alejandose de la proteccion que la nave les ofrecia, ambos miraron el panorama que se imponia frente a ellos, este se encontraba repleto de almas, la neblina evitaba la visibilidad y habia una persistente tormenta electrica, el lugar se veia desolado y aquellos turistas que lo visitaban ahora no estaban.

-Ella es hija de Auron – Menciono Nooj, rompiendo la calma de ese desolado lugar que daba miedo.

-¿Qué? – Tidius lo miro confundido.

-Paine es hija de Auron, asi que no es una completa desconocida para ti, al menos hazlo por Auron – El castaño no espero una respuesta, sabia que lo habia dicho bastante fuerte y que el mensaje habia llegado al rubio.

Caminaron unos segundos por todo Zarnack, no se escuchaba ningun ruido, solo sus pisadas y algunos tropezones quedaban contra algunas piedras; Tidius dejo de pensar que el asunto no le concernia ahora era todo lo contrario.

Ya no era un favor que le hacia a Yuna, si Paine era hija de Auron era su deber cuidar de ella, como su padre lo hiciera por el, la encontraria viva, regresandola a sus seres queridos era lo enos que podia hacer por Auron.

-No hay ningun viajero, por los caminos – Murmuro Nooj, este comenzaba a tener las sospechas de que hacia un rato que no estaban solos - ¿Qué diablos paso aquí?.

-No lo se – Tidius dio alcanze a Nooj y lo detuvo repentinamente se limitaron a escuchar, pues no alcanzaban a ver a algunos metros mas adelante, y escucharon pasos – Shh…. ¿Lo oyes?.

Nooj asistio, debia saber de donde venian el ruido de las pisadas, de repente se dio cuenta de que no eran pasos de una persona, eran multiples pisadas ejercidas socre el suelo al mismo tiempo, Tidius a su lado ya lo habia notado y tomaba su espada por la empuñadura y escuchaba atento.

Imito a su compañero y acerco su mano a su pistola, escucho un cascabeleo y vio que algo se movia entre la espesura de la niebla, automaticamente pueso su espalda contra la de Tidius.

-Hay algo por aca- Le dijo al rubio en un susurro.

-No, te equivocas ese algo esta por este lado, lo vez alla – Apunto con su piocha hacia donde el creia que estaba el moustro.

-Estamos rodeados – Desefundo su pistola y apunto hacia la nada.

El rubio escuchaba cientos de pasos frente a el pero no veia nada no tenia idea de que podia ser, pero si el y Nooj estaban viendo algo por diferentes lugares; era porque habia mas de un enemigo.

-Lanza esto – El castaño le paso una especie de bomba, la tomo tranquilamente la arrogo a unos metros delante de el, esta libero una luz cegadora, que despues detono; escucho un chillido al tiempo que Nooj lo empujaba a un lado – Mira eso.

Volteo hacia donde le indicaban para que encontrarse con dos enormes moustros, uno era un cien pies, que tenia dos enormes alas y cada pie parecia una garra; la otra era una serpiente con dos colmillos enormes y un cascabel en la cola.

-¿Alguna idea? – Tidius miro al mayor, pero estes se limito a negar - Entonces no queda otra mas que enfrentarlos – Tiddius alzo su espada hacia el enorme cien pies que estaba frente a ellos.

-Vamos – Nooj apreto el gatillo de su pistola, mienstras ambos animales se abalanzaban sobre ellos.

…

Baralai asistio una vez que Tuna termino de contarle lo que habia ocurrido hacia unos momentos, pero esta le oculto sus especulaciones hacia Gippal, de el era quien desconfiaba mas ella, sabia que entre Rikku y el rubio habia ocurrido algo, tal vez Rikku se habia negado a hacer algo y el la habia secuetrado para obligarla, Gippal era una persona con mucho poder en Spira.

-Yuna – La llamo el peli blanco para atraer su atencion - ¿Crees oportuno dejar a Rikku para despues y buscar ahora a Paine?

-Yo…me referia…estoy muy confundida y no se que hacer – Baralai se acerco a Yuna con la intencion de decirle la verdad pero se contuvo.

-Tal vez deberia hablar con Gippal – contesto. –¿ No sabes nada de el? – Yuna se levanto de su silla y se puso al lado del peli blanco.

-No ¿Por?-

-Podria ser el quien secuestro a Rikku, bueno no podria ser llamado asi porque tal vez los dos se quieren o no se, me refiero el puede estar con Rikku – dijo al fin.

Baralai se hizo el que lo estaba pensando la opcion para intentar aparentar su sorpresa, Yuna lo habia adivinado pero aun no estaba seguro, asi que le quedaba tiempo para sostener esa mentira.

-Podria ser y si ese fuera el caso, Rikku no corre ningun peligro, tal vez tendriamos la oportunidad de viajar a Zarnack – Sabia que la ex invocadora aceptaria la segunda opcion y si fuese asi el jugaria su carta.

Se quedo pensando por lo que le acababa de decir el peli blanco, si Rikku estaba con Gippal no corria esta ningun peligro, pero si no estaba con el y viajaba a Zarnack, cambiaba a Paine por Rikku, osea sacrificaba a una por la otra. Paine ya estaba herida, Rikku no , ella aun podia defenderse, respiro profundamente, rogando que la decision que tomase esta vez fuera la correcta.

-Quiero viajar a Zarnack – Respondio.

-Zarnack esta plagada de moustros, ni los mejores luchadores resistirian, tu sabes que ocupamos Yuna-

Lo miro incredula, no sabia o esperaba que Baralai le pidiera eso, se observaron por unos momentos, ocupaban una invocadora y ella era la mejor de todas, habia vencido a Sinh pero esa vida habia quedado a atrás.

-¿Yuna? –

-Acepto –

Regresaria a su vida de invocadora si sus amigas necesitaran de ello, esta vez intentaria tomar la decision correcta para todas, y una vez que Paine estuviera sana y salva buscaria a Gippal, porque algo le decia que una cosa no estaba bien.

-Yuna sigueme – Menciono Baralai abriendo la puerta.

...


	9. Mar, peligro y encierro

**Capitulo 9: Mar, peligro y encierro.**

Camino por ella observando como algo que había sido la ciudad más famosa de toda Spira hacia mil años, ahora tan solo eran ruinas y durante la época de Sinh estaba repleta de lucilos, que daban vida a nuevos monstros; ahora tan solo eran ruinas turísticas con suerte alguien podría hallar algún cofre, con algo que valiera la pena, al menos así lo recordaba Paine; hasta que se dio envuelta en un panorama que había cambiado mucho, desde que ella había pisado por ultima vez.

La espesa neblina evitaba su visión a larga distancia por lo que apenas veía donde pisaba; los rayos y truenos eran perceptibles si miraba al cielo o se quedaba oyendo con viveza, pero para ella poco le servía esto. Se detuvo dándose cuenta de que seria inútil seguir caminando en círculos sin saber donde se encontraba ella misma.

Decidió recargarse en la pared y esperar a que disminuyera las condiciones climáticas que le impedían continuar, pero para ella pasaron horas y todo seguía igual, puso atención a su alrededor pues había escuchado ¿Un disparo? O un ¿trueno?

Se incorporo decidida a buscar de nuevo a Andrea, pero algo le detuvo era como sentir un Deja vú, se agacho y empezó a tantear el terreno con sus dos manos, hasta que sintió tocas una especie de aparato este se encontraba completamente mojado por la lluvia, lo acerco a su rostro para observarlo y se dio cuenta de que era un celular y estaba empapado de sangre.

Sintio una punzada en el corazón ¿De quien era? El celular aun se encontraba encendido, le temblaba las manos cuando observo que el chip debió era suyo y que el celular era de Andrea.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? – Susurro para si misma.

Se quedo ahí hasta que la neblina comenzó a dispersarse, alcanzo a ver lucilos muchos por lo que ella debió ser herida pero alcanzo a matarlo, o tal vez ocurriese al revés, siguió rastros de sangre pero estos solo la internaban a las grutas, se encontró una gran mancha de este liquido escarlata el rastro desaparecía en una cueva repleta de agua.

Decidió acampar al lado de aquella cuerva; consiguió algunos palos con los cuales encender fuego y saco algo de comida que la señora le había regalado para el viaje, comió y se calentó organizando sus cosas que pudieran causarle aquel daño a su ¿Amiga?

Y si Andie se arrastro hasta donde había agua y fue aquí donde alguien decidió acabar con ella y de repente se escucharon varios disparos seguidos en la lejanía, Paine presto atención a ellos. ¿Qué demonios ocurría en Zarnack?

La lluvia comenzó a caer, la fogata con la que se alumbraba en la oscuridad de la noche se esfumo, siguió en busca de Andrea, se aproximo a la cueva inundada y comenzó a sumergirse dejando sus pertenencias a atrás, a excepción de su espada pues sabría que la necesitaría más adelante.

…

Faltaba unos minutos mas para llegar a Besaid, desde ahí alcanzaba a ver la isla, Rikku estaba sentada detrás de él, la observo de reojo y recordó aquel reclamo que le hiciese hacia unos días en su oficina, respecto a Gina "que no quería que la lastimase igual que a ella"

-Oye chica Cid – Le hablo para armonizar el viaje entre los dos - ¿Por qué la insistencia de venir aquí?

-¡Tengo nombre! – Se levanto molesta y dando una fuerte patada en el suelo.

-Como digas "Chica Cid" – El rubio puso énfasis en las últimas palabras para vengarse de la rubia, una de tantas.

Rikku lo ignoro y se dispuso a volver sola a la recamara, dejando a Gippal a mitad de la platica y su pregunta sin contestar, cuando la vio desaparecer a través de la puerta, puso al piloto automático y la siguió.

-Chica Cid aun no terminamos de hablar- La alcanzo y la volteo – Y bien ¿Por qué venimos?

-Me llamo Rikku… vamos repite conmigo Ri-kku – como el rubio no se dispuso a repetir el nombre de ella, decidió molestarlo un rato – Vamos Gippal tu puedes, no es Tan difícil, es mas confió en que puedas.

-Claro que puedo, lo que pasa es que para mi eres la Chica Cid – Revolvió los cabellos de la rubia mientras esta le daba algunos golpecitos leves. – Me vas a decir ¿Por qué venimos? ¿Si o no?

-Si - Le sonrió, durante esos segundo Gippal, se perdió en la mirada de la rubia, sus ojos eran tan… y regreso de nuevo su atención a lo que ella decía – Y veras por eso vine aquí, porque quiero hablar con Yuna y arreglar todo con ella, para buscar a Paine y mantener a la gente que quiero a mi lado.

-No te preocupes – Rikku estuvo a punto de decirle gracias cuando escucho el final de la oración – Ya me tienes.

-Tonto – Le saco la lengua de nuevo y le dio la espalda haciéndose la indignada.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado y que la nave estaba lista para descender, así que esta comenzó la acción.

-Ha chica Cid, resta… - Gippal no pudo terminar la frese pues comenzaba a sentir la fuerza de gravedad sobre el, cayo de espaldas al suelo, a penas se estaba recobrando el aire perdido, por el golpe cuando la rubia le cayo encima como una araña, ambos dieron volteretas y giros, hasta que por fin la nave se detuvo.

Ambos se estaban recobrando del susto y de unos golpes que se habían dado entre ellos mismos, cuando se dieron cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban; Gippal estaba en el abajo de la rubia con ambas manos a su espalda y esta las tenia entre el pecho y la cabeza de este, enredado en su cabello, mientras sus extremidades inferiores estaban entrecruzadas.

-Ya te gusto estar sobre mi, Chica Cid – Intervino Gippal

-No, pero debemos dejar de caernos y lo peor juntos – Lo dijo con cierta melancolía y amargura. –Además el que lo ha disfrutado eres tú, porque yo no veo nada que me guste en ti.

-Ha que si eres cruel – Respondió ayudando a levantar a Rikku, observándola si esta no tenia ningún golpe fuerte – Claro que tengo algo.

-No – Negó con la cabeza y rio.

-¿A no? ¿Y entonces porque aceptaste ser mi novia?

-Éramos tan solo unos niños – Le contesto, ambos se quedaron a la expectativa de las actitudes del otro. –Corrijo yo era una adolescente y tu apenas un niño.

Gippal soltó un carcajada por el comentario de Rikku, hasta ahorita todo iba muy bien, así que podría dedicarse a revivir viejos tiempo con Rikku, dejándole a Nooj y Baralai el recatar de Paine.

-Vamos a ver la playa chica Cid-

…

Regreso enfurecido al interior de templo tomo a Gina del brazo y le dijo a Hermano que la agarrara, mientras el se aproximo de nuevo a la chica de cabello negro, ojos grises, morena clara y de estatura medio quien fuese la secretaria de Gippal.

-¿A dónde iba? – Le volvió a apuntar, mientras observaba de reojo a los mecanistas.

-¡No lo se! El nunca nos dice – Respondió asustada, viéndose acosada de nuevo por la pistola.

Cid sintió la sangre le hervía, otra mentira mas de esa mujer no la aguantaría, apretó el gatillo y se escucho el ruido que hacia, la peli negra se lanzo al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza con amabas manos, se dio cuenta que el padre de Rikku ya no estaba bromeando, pero su lealtad iba hacia Gippal.

-¡Fue a Kilika, ahí llevo a su hija! – Respondió muerta de miedo pero consiente de la mentira, ni siquiera levanto el rostro para que Gina, no, notara que mentía.

-Hijo vámonos y trae a Gina con nosotros – Le ordeno al menor y al mismo tiempo caminaban en dirección a la salida.

-¡¿Qué? – Sollozo la castaña asustada.

…

Nooj disparo múltiples veces al monstruo y retrocedió rápidamente, lanzo otra bomba y esta detono, lastimando a la serpiente, Tidius a duras penas pudo esquivar al cine pies y alcanzo a Nooj, lo miro de soslayo eso no era algo que se esperaba ahí.

-Bonita bienvenida – Dijo Tidius, al tiempo que mas monstros entraban.

-Creo que si- Tomo la ultima bomba que le quedaba y miro al rubio - ¿Vez aquella abertura en la pared?

-Si – Levanto la espada para alejar al cine pis - ¿Y?

-Voy a arrogar esto y quiero que corras con todas tus fuerzas ahí, si nos quedamos aquí no podremos con todos ellos ¿Entendido? – El rubio asistió para decirle que estaba de acuerdo y espero el momento exacto para correr.

El castaño disparo pera alejar a los animales y arrogo la bomba, los dos se echaron a correr hacia la pequeña abertura, Tidius alcanzo a pasar y Nooj detrás de él.

-Maldita pierna – La golpeo con el puño y miro a Tidius este lo tomo del brazo y lo obligo a correr, se ocultaron detrás de una pared.

-¡¿Qué diablos? - Apenas articulo, esas palabras un chorro de fuego entro por la abertura, Nooj solo abrió los ojos como platos – Creo que ese cien pies, no era tan inofensivo.

-Vamos por acá – Le siguió sin rechistar ahora que podían ver, pues la neblina se había retirado; caminaron en silencio por las piedras apiladas; Nooj sintió que estaban dando círculos en la niebla.

-Oye – Dijo Tidius - ¿Y que la quieres?

-¿A quien? –

-¡Paine! – Grito a todo pulmón el jugador de bitzbol.

-Shh…. Cállate – Lo miro enojado – Quieres atraer mas… solo grita.

-¿Qué? – Lo miro confundido.

-¡Que grites! ¡Paine! – Nooj vio las cosas de alguien recargadas en la pared, podrían ser de Paine, ella podría estar cerca de ahí, camino en dirección a las cosas, vio una video cámara vacía, no tenia ninguna información – Sigue gritando.

…

-Yuna sígueme – Menciono Baralai abriendo la puerta.

Caminaron por los pasadizos del edificio de Nuevo Yevon, completamente en silencio, Yuna había olvidado todas las emociones que paso ahí, junto con sus amigas y cuando enfrentaron a Sinh, cada paso ahí revivía una vivencia en su mente. Dándose cuenta de lo egoísta que fue al ver solo por ella y no pensar en los demás.

Llegaron ante una enorme puerta, resguardada por la figura de todos los eones, permaneció mirando la puerta y se encontró que detrás de esta no había nada, más que el vacio. Miro consternada a Baralai pidiéndole un explicación o instrucciones de lo que ambos hacían ahí.

-Esta es la máxima cámara del orador – Baralai se acerco y acaricio la puerta – Es diferente a todas las demás de Spira en ella podrás conseguir a todos los eones y poderes de un invocador, pero también te enfrentaras a las pruebas mas duras.

-¿A donde lleva esa puerta? - Yuna se acerco a Baralai y toco la puerta que inmediatamente se abrió mostrando el vacio.

-Eso depende de ti, Yuna: puede llevarte a donde desees, pero arriesgas mucho puedes perderte en una realidad ficticia, donde estarás tu sola, aunque te veas rodeada de gente.

-Lo lograre Baralai, lo prometo –

-Creo en ti Yuna, pero pasaras por diferentes pruebas – Yuna asistió subiendo los retos que tendría que enfrentar pero para todo bien había grandes sacrificios y esa vez no era la excepción.

El peli blanco la vio caminar decidida hasta la puerta cuando Yuna entro en ella, una luz cegadora el rodeo, después ambas puertas se cerraron en un ruido sordo, que se escucho por todos los túneles de Bevelle. Se sentó en una esquina donde podía ver la puerta y los eones rodeándola. Saco su celular y marco a Gippal.

-¡Hey! – Le saludo el rubio.

-Gippal las coas no son como las esperábamos – Le menciono.

-Mis planes tampoco son lo que esperaba ¿Me ocupan? – El oji azul parecía estar susurrando, pues hablaba muy bajo.

-No aun, no solo quisiera pedirte un favor amigo. -

-Dime-

-Se trata de la mejor nave de batalla que tengas – le pidió.

-¿Es por lo de Zarnack? – Murmuro el rubio.

-Si, dejaremos de perseguirte para buscar a Paine, la situación se complico –

- Lo entiendo amigo ve a Djose y habla con Steve, el te la dará, amigo que alivio ya tengo al padre de la chica Cid persiguiéndome; si ocupas lo que sea no dudes en pedírmelo – El rucio se apretujo en el armario donde estaba escondido.

-Gippal; gracias por todo –Escucho la risa alegre de su camarada y le contesto.

-Eso hace los amigos Baralai – Estaban ambos arrepentidos cuando Spira estaba separada a causa de los tres. – Tengo que colgar hay gaviotas en el alambre.

-¡Hey! ¿A quien le dices asi? – Escucho a Rikku gritándole en albhed a su amigo.

-Adiós - Colgó el celular aun no había terminado de hablar con el rubio pero ya seria para otro momento ahora tenia que cuidar de Yuna y esperar a que saliera de la cámara del orador.


	10. Sueños comunicados

**Capitulo 10. Sueños comunicados.**

Salió al otro lado de la cueva, en esta el agua comenzaba a descender y había algunos rastros de sangre que se habían quedado en algunas piedras del lugar. Algo había cambiado en Zarnakand lo sentía, desenfundo su espada, entro a una parte de la cueva en forma de campana, donde había cuerpos de personas apiladas en un rincón y lucilos rodeándolos.

-No Andrea - se acero a los cuerpos para buscar el de su amiga entre ellos, pero guardo silencio porque escucho algunas voces.

-Invocaremos al eón supremo con todas estas almas, aquellos que no se arrodillen ante mi poder morirán – Escucho decir la voz de un hombre.

-Así será señor Seymor Guado – Le respondió una voz.

¿Seymor Guado? L o había escuchado antes pero ¿Dónde? Se asomo un poco para verles el rostro, cuál fue su sorpresa cuando vio a Leblanc, Ormi y Logos acompañando de otro sujeto un poco más alto que ellos, de cabellos y ojos azules, blanco; los observo durante un momento, pero ellos tres no habían podido haber matado tantas personas, no tenían la capacidad de hacerlo, había algo raro ahí.

-¡Paine! –

-Las gaviotas están aquí – Dijo exaltada Leblanc.

-Esa voz… - Murmuro Seymor Guado.

-¡Paine! – Volvió a resonar en la cueva, su nombre pero esta vez con distinta voz.

-Esa voz es de mi Nooj – Tercio la rubia enojada. - ¡Logos y Ormi encárguense de las gaviotas!

-Alto Yuna es mía – Menciono el peli azul. – Anima los acompañara.

Nooj y sus amigos estaban ahí afuera buscándola, e iban hacer atacados eso no lo permitiría nunca, espero el momento pacientemente para poder salir y avisar a sus amigos.

-Señor Guado recuerde su promesa – Dijo la rubia humildemente.

-Si-

Los Guado eran una raza humana con mucho poder mágico y rasgos físicos alargados, eran los encargaos de proteger el etero y el templo de Macalania los había visto algunas veces en guadosalam, entonces ese sujeto era un guado, debían de ser sus poderes mágicos muy fuertes

¡Seymor Guado!. Era el predecesor de Baralai, este le había destituido de su cargo y ahora gobernaba su amigo. Tenía que llegar hasta Nooj y los demás.

Seymour saco un báculo parecido al de un invocador y apareció a un monstro o un eón amarrado de amabas manos, salió corriendo de su escondite y ataco a Seymour distrayéndole y ocasionando que este perdiera su invocación.

-¡Las gaviotas están aquí! – Chillo la rubia.

Salió rápidamente de la cueva en forma de campana y se lanzo al agua, nado lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta que vio la luz de la superficie respiro una bocanada de aire y vio que sus cosas ya no estaban, se impulso para salir del agua y dio algunos pasos cuando un disparo le paso rosando.

-Nooj – Grito escondiéndose en una gruta y transformándose a pistolera, escucho un gruñido era de la invocación del peli azul, vio a Nooj y a Tidius aparecer, salió de su escondite disparando múltiples veces al agua.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! –

-¡Paine! – Gritaron los dos sorprendidos.

-¡Vámonos no hay tiempo! – Tomo la mano de Nooj y lo hizo seguirla, Tidius los siguió también de cerca - ¿Dónde están los demás?

Solo estamos nosotros – la pared del lado derecho colapso, se escucho un estruendo que les helo la piel - ¡Anima! – Tidius lo reconoció puesto había visto dos veces en su vida una cuando paso a ser posesión de Yuna y la otra con Seymour.

Nooj y Paine le dispararon para darse tiempo de huir, Tidius detuvo a Logos y Ormi por unos segundos y luego les alcanzo, se dio cuenta qe por donde habían entrado la abertura ahora estaba cerrada.

-¡Diablos! ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunto a su mayor. Tidius mientras oía a anima aproximarse.

Paine miro a los dos y solo vio en los ojos de estos desesperación, ocupaba usar una vestiesfera que les cara utilizo el de Filotea, se aproximo al muro y lo golpeo con todas sus fuerzas, se abrió un gran agujero en el muro, Paine volvió a pistolera y les hizo la señal a los dos de salir.

La neblina había vuelto a hacer de las suyas y había cubierto de nuevo el valle, se introdujeron en la espesura, para poder perder a sus enemigos.

-Tengan cuidado – Menciono Nooj apretándole la mano a Paine para que esta no se separara de el, según ellos siguieron el camino que creían el correcto para llegar a la nace, siguieron andando en silencio y a tientas escuchando el movimiento de algunas cosas a su alrededor.

-Nooj creo que no es por aquí – Susurro Tidius.

-Claro que es por aquí-

-Shh… - Les callo Paine.

Caminaron un poco mas hasta que distinguieron a Paine, mientras esta angustiada por Andrea y Tidius solo estaba intrigado por Anima y lo que se estaba ocultando en Zarnack no indicaba nada bueno.

…

Caminaron por los pequeños senderos de la Isla de Besaid, apreciando el panorama selvático ue esta ofrecia a sus habitantes como a sus visitantes, Gippal dejo a Rikku delante de él, para que meditara que es lo que hacían ahí.

-¿Y bien? ¿Contenta? – Le pregunto desesperado cuando se dio cuenta de que la rubia solo lo llevaba más a la selva muy pocas veces había estado en Besaid y era un lugar muy tranquilo para él.

-No, tienes que mirar algo, una especie de maquina antigua que hay aquí – Mintio.

-¿De verdad? – Alzo ambas cejas - ¿Hay tecnología en este lugar?

-¿De verdad tienes cerebro? – Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa, Rikku brinco hasta aproximarse a un risco, miro hacia abajo y sonrió – Mira Gippal hay esta.

El rubio se acerco sin ver que una pierna de la rubiaestaba lista para arrogarlo al agua, espero el momento apropiado y dio una voltereta que tumbo a Gippal al agua.

-¡Chica Cid! – Grito Gippal enojado saliendo a tomar aire, miro a Rikku que se movía tiernamente desde arriba.

-Tengo nombre – Le respondió enojada – Pero como puedes recordarlo si no tienes cerebro.

Rikku rio mientras se arrogaba al agua al lado de Gippal, este la miro por unos segundo hasta que cayó y lo mojo, limpio el agua que había caído en su rostro hasta que emergió Rikku, esta tenía algo de cabello en la cara, luchando desesperada por quitárselo, sin éxito.

-Déjame ayudarte – Se acerco a la rubia y comenzó a retirar los mechones de cabello de su cara, mientras ambos se miraban a los ojos.

Rikku se dio cuenta de que ya no había ningún cabello en su cara, pero aun así él no retiraba las manos de Gippal de su rostro, lo miro a los ojos, veía tanta franqueza en ello como cuando eran novios, el la acerco un poco a él y ella no opuso resistencia, cerró los ojos, sabía que besarlo estaba mal pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo que se dejo llevar por él, aunque fuera una vez y de repente escucho un golpe; se quedo con los labios estirados, mientras veía a Gippal sobándose la cabeza y a unas cuantos metros un balón de bitzbol y la risa inconfundible de su amigo pelirrojo.

-Wakka – Saludo a su amigo.

-¡Hey par de tortolos! – Saludo el pelirrojo desde arriba.

-Hijo de … - Gippal miro que Rikku estaba con aquel pelirrojo así que se calmo y se aproximo al dúo amistosamente, olvidando "La bienvenida de hacia un momento"

Wakka bromeando le tomo el brazo y lo volvió a arrogar al agua mientras Rikku reía, el pelirrojo lo empujo suavemente para que emprendieran el camino de regreso a el pueblo, dejando a Gippal en el agua.

-¡Hey espérenme! ¡Chica Cid! – Se dio cuenta de que lo habían dejado solo, así que aprovecho el momento para pensar en lo ocurrido unos minutos atrás, entre él y la rubia.

Quería a Gina con todo su corazón y eso le había ayudado mucho, ella era una gran chica y no debía ser tratada mal, pero estaba Rikku; pensó que si aceptaba esa misión o lo que fuera, no se sentiría algo de nuevo por ella, pero ahora dudaba eso y le preocupaba si ¿Rikku pudiera llegar a remplazar a Gina?

Mientras Gippal se había quedado meditando lo pasado, Rikku y Wakka habían emprendido el regreso al pueblo, pero pues esta no era fatigosa por lo que platicaban entre ellos y esta había resultado muy animada.

-Qué bueno que vienes – Le dijo Wakka mirando a la rubia y sonriéndole – Yuna estaría muy feliz.

- ¿Yuny quiere verme? – Rikku se animo cuando escucho lo que Wakka le había preguntado.

-Fue a buscarte con Tidius a Bikanel, quería verte se fue muy triste de aquí, dices ¿Qué no la has visto? – El pelirrojo se rasco la nuca y le dio unas palmadas a la morena en la espalda.

-Bueno tal vez ella me busco en Bikanel – Dijo tiernamente y revolviendo tierra con el pie – Pero yo no estaba ahí, fui a Djose con Gippal y de ahí venimos aquí, yo también quería verla por eso vine aquí.

-Pues ella tiene mucho que se fue – Le dijo Wakka con sinceridad a la entrada del pueblo.

-No tiene nada de malo que te visite a ti, a Lulu y a tu hijo – Rikku no tuvo tiempo de observar el pueblo pues corrió directamente a la tienda de la maga negra más famosa de Spira.

…

Cid se dirigió corriendo a la nave, seguido de Hermano, quien llevaba a Gina a empujones hasta donde iba su padre, no tenían idea de a dónde o que pensaba su padre pero él lo seguiría hasta el final.

-A perseguir a ese bastardo – Menciono Cid una vez dentro de la nave encendió los propulsores de esta.

Iba a tomar el rumbo a Kilika cuando dos naves de combate le salieron al encuentro.

-Lo siento señor, pero no permitiré que alcance a Gippal – Escucho la voz de la secretaria y amiga de Rikku por el alta voz.

-¡Keira! – Grito Gina - ¡Quítate!

-¿Listo Arpegus? – Menciono la pelirroja al sub – director, después de Gippal este era el más importante en la facción y su novio. Ambos eran grandes amigos del rubio y darían su vida si fuera necesario hacerlo.

Cid no se la pensó y comenzó el ataque contra ambos jóvenes, era por eso que él no los contrataba, tenían un carácter liberal y muy volátil, lo que no les hacía muy eficientes en el trabajo.

Estos evitaron el ataque con dos polos electromagnéticos que repelieron el ataque ambas naves tenían un positivo y uno negativo que lanzaba lejos los ataques. Ellos le guardaban rencor a Cid, aunque este los rechazo cuando eran más jóvenes; pues era seguro que el trabajador que no fuera aceptado por Cid lo era por Gippal.

-¡Keira! ¡Déjanos pasar! – Volvió a pedir Gina, era importante encontrar al rubio y hablar seriamente con él.

-¡Cuando entenderás que él solo quiere a Rikku! – Contesto Arpegus.

-¡Aun más que a ti! – Menciono con sinceridad Keira.

Gina ya no hablo más se limito a observar en la batalla que estaba a punto de desatarse sobre Djose ¿Qué podía hacer ella? Cuando su novio la traicionaba con una de sus mejores amigas de la infancia y la otra la apoyaba en eso, oponiéndose a que los interrumpiera.

Una explosión la regreso a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que Cid había derribado a la nave de Keira, la cual había aterrizado con gran dificultad y ya no podía ascender al cielo.

Cid dirigió la nave, ahora para atacar a Arpegus y cuando cargo los cañones para hacerlo, dos enormes manos tomaron un ala de la nave, aferrándose a ella, ¡Era de nuevo esa mujer! Tenía que destruirla o derribaría la nave.

Esos pequeños segundos de distracción, Arpegus los aprovecho para tomar con la manos metálicas de su nave uno de los motores, al tiempo que los dos jalaban cada uno para un lado, si estos seguían así estirándose terminarían partiendo la nave en dos, en ese momento Cid, solo vio una solución, golpear con todo y correr.

Ocupaba mas el ala que el motor, así que descargo todo el armamento que tenia contra Keira una vez que su nave exploto, ambos brazos se desprendieron del ala, mientras Arpegus arrancaba el motor del lado izquierdo.

…

Cuando entro, perdió de vista a Baralai, camino flotando en el vacio sin un rumbo fijo, no sabía qué hacer, solo se le ocurría meditar o seguir avanzando en el vacío, a la espera de que algo ocurriera, así que solo hizo la segunda, pero una pregunta invadió su mente ¿Qué era su vida?

Esta se podía definir en altibajos: Tidus, Sinh, Rikku, Paine, Auron, Wakka, Lulu, kimahri, Colega, Hermano, Cid, Shinra, Seymour, Su padre, Jecht, Nooj, Baralai, Gippal, Lenne, Shuyin, Leblanc, Ormi, Logos y Barrabar.

Todos y cada uno de estas personas junto con sus eones habían jugado un papel importante en la formación de la persona que era ella, en la actualidad, unos la habían herido, pero otros la habían reconfortado con su cariño; su vida había sido buena, no normal; pues había tenido más experiencias que muchas jóvenes de su edad, así había trascurrido su vida y esta tal vez continuara así.

-¿Estás segura? – Escucho resonar varias voces al mismo tiempo.

El vacio bajo sus pies y los muros de la máxima cámara del orador de Bevelle, se fueron quedando atrás, siendo remplazados por su ciudad natal, Besaid, era como si en realidad estuviese ahí, sentía el clima tropical y la brisa del mar.

Vio pasar a Lulu, Wakka, kimahri, quienes se dirigían al templo principal. Era su primer día de invocadora frente a ella estaba Valefor su eón inicial. ¿Pero por qué no estaba Tidius? Ese día el estaba ahí.

-Yuna – Escucho una voz que la llamaba - ¿Por qué te convertiste en invocadora?

-Para proteger a las personas que me rodeaban – Respondió sin saber a quién pertenecía aquella voz masculina.

-¿Y si no estuviera él? – De repente apareció Tidius en el pueblo, pero así como se presento el rubio desapareció.

-Tal vez no lo hubiera logrado, el es importante para mí-

-¿Qué tanto? – Se dejo oír una voz muy distinta a la primera esta era femenina –

-Entonces tu convicción de proteger a las personas no era tanta como dices – Dijo la primera voz – Muchas personas hubieran dado su vida en vano.

El paisaje comenzó a cambiar rápidamente, encontrándose ahora en la isla de Kilika, después del ataque de Sihn, que termino por destruir gran parte de la isla. Estaba realizando el ritual para liberar a las almas del tormento de la muerte.

-El era un sueño, es un sueño – Menciono la primera voz.

-¿Quiénes son? – Yuna observo de nuevo que Tidius no estaba.

-¿¡Que tan importante es para ti! – Exploto la voz, mientras varias antorchas se encendían su alrededor; Yuna las miro una a una armándose de valor, camino decidida al muelle.

-¿Quiénes son? - Volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y si regresaras a la realidad y él no estuviera? – Dijeron ambas voces al mismo tiempo.

-¡él no desaparecerá! –Yuna grito enojada al vacio, mientras un escalofrió recorría por su espalda - ¡El estará ahí cuando vuelva!

-¿¡Por qué! – Exploto la voz masculina.

-¡Porque lo amo! ¡y sé que cuando regrese el estará ahí para decirle una y mil veces lo mucho que le amo! ¡Lo agradecida que estoy con él por darle sentido a mi vida, por ayudarme a salvar a las personas que quiero! ¡Si regresara y el no estuviera haría hasta lo imposible por volverlo a ver, porque lo quiero!- Yuna camino por el agua como cuando lo hizo aquella vez, sin un rumbo fijo, camino sobre los cuerpos de aquellas personas. -¡Daria a Spira y a Tidius mi vida y más!

Las voces no contestaron y el paisaje regreso a la forma original, mostrando las paredes de Belleve, mientras su báculo aparecía del lado de ella, se giro y lo tomo, hubo una luz cegadora y cuando esta se retiro aparecieron Valefor e Infrit frente a ella. Estos bajaron la cabeza para hacerle una reverencia. Yuna los miro absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras sus lagrimas corrían por su rostro sus eones ahí con ella, se acerco para comprobar que no fuera una ilusión.

-Valefor - El eón dejo que los brazos de Yuna rodearan su cuello, mientras él recargaba con suavidad su cabeza.

No era una ilusión sus dos eones estaban con ella, se lanzo después a Infrit, este le respondió palpándola con una mano, para no lastimarla.

-Les extrañe – Les menciono antes de que desaparecieran y estos regresaran a su dimensión, mientras ella se enfocaba completamente en su misión.


	11. El tiempo perdido

**Capitulo 11. El tiempo perdido.**

Cuando subieron a la nave, el trió guardo un incomodo silencio una vez que la euforia y la adrenalina hubieran desaparecido de sus cuerpos, las miradas iban y venían pero ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

Nooj miro a Paine evaluando la situación de que si era oportuno reunirla con Yuna en estos momentos, le embriagaba una enorme felicidad y satisfacción de haberla encontrado pero no podía ignorar se deber de averiguar que había ocurrido en Zarnack.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? – Nooj espero paciente la respuesta, su pregunta había sonado con mucha tranquilidad.

- Buscaba a una amiga – Susurro Paine levanto la vista hacia el pelinegro.

-¿Y donde esta? – Fue ahora Tidius el que intervino, Paine llevo sus ojos a Nooj y después al rubio.

-Probablemente en estos momento muerta, ella me salvo Nooj, cuando me atacaron fue la única que me ayudo y la que pago mi tratamiento Nooj – Se levanto incomoda pero algo le decía que su amiga pudiera estar aun con vida, que no se hubiera convertido en lucilos.

-Demos una vuelta en la nave por si lográramos verla a ahora, que el cielo esta algo despejado – Sugirió Tidius, pero no ignoro el comentario de Paine donde no se le tomo en cuenta para nada.

Nooj no dijo nada y se dirigió a la cabina donde espero a los otros dos para indicarles que se haría lo que Tidius había dicho. Los tres entraron en ella y después de algunas maldiciones por parte de Nooj hacia la maquina comenzaron. Había lugares donde la velocidad tenia que ser disminuida o aumentada al igual que la altura.

Nooj miraba de reojo a Paine y de vez en cuando se miraba con Tidius, pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer un comentario; que tal vez su amiga ya estuviera camino al étero.

Paro la nave para darle algo de tiempo a Paine para decidir que quería hacer, pero los segundos se hicieron minutos y estas horas y Paine no decir nada.

-Sabia que eras callada, pero no tanto – Se atrevió a decir Tidius; Nooj miro a Paine y de esta al rubio, se imagino de todo, que lo golpeara, cacheteara, lo matara para su sorpresa esta no lo hizo, esbozo una delgada sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana y después rio.

Ella se sorprendió de escuchar su voz, tenia tanto tiempo sin reír que creyó en que se lo había imaginado. A Tidius casi le da un infarto cuando la escucho, a los minutos siguientes los tres reían como locos, hasta que un grito desgarrador se dejo escuchar, los tres se callaron para oírlo una vez más, por si lo habían imaginado. Pero otro de menor intensidad y perceptibilidad volvió a oírse.

Tidius y Nooj se levantaron y detuvieron a Paine, para que ella se quedara en la nave, pasaron casi 20 minutos y ninguno había regresado, desde que salieran a buscarla. Casi dejo una zanja en el suelo de la nave cuando tomo su espada y salió. Se veía un poco más dio un brinco y cayo al suelo. Vio algunas de las ruinas que estaban inundadas con agua, hacia el menor ruido para no ser oída, lo estaba haciendo perfectamente hasta que tropezó con un tronco, se sacudió y maldijo a algunas veces hasta que cayo en cuenta de que no había troncos en zarnack, no había arboles menos troncos. Giro y vio una pálida mano que salía detrás de unos escombros, camino lentamente para darse cuenta de que esa mano era de Andrea.

…

Salió del agua escurriendo hasta por los oídos, suspiro, bufo y pataleo enojado, ¡Rikku! ¡Su gran problema! La maldijo, la insulto, hasta que se dio cuenta que sonreír como un vil estúpido. El no podía estar fingiendo, ni jugando con las dos, se dio cuenta de que había llegado al pequeño pueblo. Estuvo observando todo lo que había, muy pocas veces había estado ahí, así que se dejo llevar.

-¡Lulú! – Rikku entro corriendo a la pequeña casa -¡Lulú! ¿Cómo estas? – Le lanzo los brazos al cuello y la apretó contra ella.

-Rikku – Menciono Lulú sonriendo – Bien y ¿Tu? ¿Qué ha pasado contigo?

-Estoy bien – Sonrió - ¡Excelente! Estuve en Bikanel, luego en Djose y ahora estoy aquí, pasado mañana quien sabe.

Lulú sonrió la chica estaba feliz, había una razón lo sabia y en eso entro un chico rubio, de rasgos albhed, esa era la más posible de que Rikku estuviera así.

-¡Gippal! ¡Eres muy lento! Ella es Lulú es una gran amiga, Lulú el es Gippal – Menciono Rikku.

-Hola – Saludó, el rubio intentando tomar la mano de Lulú para saludarla. Pero Rikku lo jalo para enseñarle al bebé de Wakka. Al tiempo en que este iba entrando.

-¿No es hermoso? – Dijo Rikku tomándolo de la mano.

-Gracias a dios salió a la madre y no a su papá – Rikku se carcajeo, Lulú esbozo una leve sonrisa y Gippal rio.

-Jajaj , que gracioso – Fingió una risa - ¿Se quedaran a comer?

-¿La comida la preparas tu? ¿Verdad? – Wakka negó y Gippal se aproximo a la mesa para sentarse.

Cuando Rikku y Lulú regresaron vieron a Wakka y Gippal mirándose atreves de la mesa fijamente. Las dos soltaron una risa muy leve.

-¿Se quedaran esta noche? – Lulú miro a Rikku y ella asistió.

Comieron en completa clama al tiempo en que Gippal y Wakka seguían en su batalla de miradas, Rikku rio para sus adentros, tomo la cara de Gippal de la barbilla y lo giro hacia ella.

-Ya, dejen de hacer eso – Murmuro Lulú fríamente.

Rikku ¿Qué hacia en Djose? – Pregunto Wakka tomando un sorbo de agua.

-Estaba con Gippal me invito – Eso había sonado tan ironico que ambos rieron – A pasar unos días con el y a acompañarlo en un viaje.

-¿Qué haces en Djose, Gippal? –Pregunto Wakka ya calmado.

-Soy mecanista – Respondió tranquilo y sonriendo, le parecía como una entrevista que hacían los padrea para poder salir con sus hijas.

-¿Van a gustar ir a la fogata de esta noche? – Pregunto Wakka – No pude evitar oir que se quedarían esta noche, es algo a lo que Yuna y Tidius les gusta ir.

-¿Enserio? – Rikku alzo ambas cejas – Recuerdan aquellos tiempos en los que hacíamos fogatas en las noches tranquilas, cuando aun nos quedaban energías después de vencer mostros y buscar eones.

-Si – Mencionaron el pelirrojo y su esposa.

-Sihn, caso muchos problemas a toda Spira – Susurro Gippal.

Los cuatro suspiraron aliviados y sonrieron. Rikku vio a los otros tres con las miradas perdidas, ella no tenia que ponerse así , ella lo único que extrañaba eran a sus dos amigas.

…

Caminaron lentamente por Bevelle viendo sus pasos por el vacio seguía flotando por ahí y halla; tenia a Valefor e Infrit a su lado, los tenia de nuevo.

Tidius era muy importante para ella le recordaba muchas cosas con solo tener su presencia a un lado, pero cuando estaba con el olvidaba muchas cosas, se dejaba llevar.

Tenia charlas constantes con Wakka y Lulú porque ellos Vivian donde mismo ¿Cuánto tiempo tenia sin ver a Kimahri? ¿Hace cuanto no pensaba en Auron, Jecht o en su padre? Y aun peor ¿Hace cuanto llevaba sin hablarle a Paine o Rikku? Solo porque ella encontró felicidad después de lo de Shuyin, las dejo solas.

De repente la magia, de la gravedad que la sostenía se vino abajo, cayo por el largo vacio. Para golpearse en tierra, había una tormenta en aquel lugar, se sorprendió no hallarse herida.

-Yuna… Yuna – Escucho que la llamaban una suave voz.

-Shiva ¿Eres tu? – Pregunto al viento, pero sorprendentemente la tormenta se detuvo y todo el suelo se lleno de una escarcha, mientras caía copos de nieve.

-Confiamos en ti Yuna y ¿Cómo nos pagaste? – Escucho una voz que tenia mucho eco.

-Lo siento mucho, enserio – Suplico.

-Nos enfrentamos a otro eón, a Sihn – Un rayo cayo a un lado de ella, casi golpeándola y arrogándola al suelo.

-Lo lamento tanto –

-¡Silencio! ¿Por qué nosotros y no ellos? – Escucho la voz explosiva de Shiva. Al tiempo que aparecían cuerpos de todos sus amigos en el suelo.

-No, no quería – Susurro Yuna – Yo no quería que nadie muriera menos ustedes, no lo quería, pero ¿Por que? ¿Por qué hacen esto? ¿Por qué se comportan así?

-¿Cómo debe comportarse uno después de morir? ¿¡Como! – El hielo se rompió bajo sus pies, la tormenta comenzó arrastrando algunos pétalos, al tiempo que gritos y lamentaciones se oían por todas partes.

-¡No! – Pidió Yuna - ¡Deténganse!

-¡No! – Se escucho un grito generalizado de sus eones restantes.

-¡Ustedes no son así! ¡Ninguno! – Murmuro Yuna – Yo guie a sus lucilos al etero, fue una de las cosas más dolorosas pero lo hice, no quería que sufrieran, que ustedes tuvieran envidia a los vivos. No quería que tuvieran odio ¡No quería que ustedes estuvieran ahí! ¡Que fueran así!.

-¡Pero lo hiciste! – Volvieron a unirse todos para formar un solo grito.

Se escucho un estruendo y aparecieron varios de los poderes que manejaban los eones atacando a Yuna, un solo impacto, un único golpe, en esa acción no había perdón.

…


	12. Todo a la normalidad

**Capitulo 12. Todo a la normalidad.**

-¡Andrea!- La llamo intentando atraer su atención - ¡Nooj! ¡Tidius!

- ¡¿Dónde estas?! – Escucho la contestación de Nooj.

-¡Paine!- Grito Tidius.

Miro a todos lados, al tiempo que sacaba a Andrea del agua, pero ni Nooj y mucho menos Tidius aparecían para ayudarla y llevar a la pelinegra hasta la nave. Busco alguna herida en la oji –azul y las encontró con facilidad. Tenia una enorme orificio en el estomago como si una bala la hubiera atravesado, en el brazo derecho tenia un morete que se había carcomido como si un animal ponzoñoso le hubiese picado, estaba llena de hematomas tenia heridas en la ceja derecha, las rodillas y en la frente por lo que apenas respiraba.

-¡Nooj!- Volvio a gritas - ¡Tidius!

-Estas bien, que alegría – Sonrió Andrea en un pequeño suspiro.

-No te mueras, que he venido a regresarte el favor – Respondió Paine con mucha alegría.

Tidius y Nooj aparecieron por una de las entradas a las ruinas, Tidius se aproximo a ellas. La muchacha era realmente hermosa y pudo ver que traía unos guantes en la mono. Algo roto y sucio pero que se había aferrado a ellos, la cargo entre sus bracos al tiempo que Nooj lo seguía de cerca por si apareciese otro monstro, Paine venia atrás de ellos pensativa y callada.

-Se pondrá bien – Le animo Nooj, cuando estaban a punto de llegar al lugar donde estaba la nave.

Nooj ayudo a entrar a la nave a Tidius con la muchacha, Paine subió detrás de ellos y la colocaron en una de las camas.

Nooj observo tranquilo como Paine limpiaba algunas de las heridas de la joven, se acerco a ella y la tomo el hombro de la peli blanca intentando darle ánimos.

-Va a mejorar – Le murmuro al oído.

Paine se levanto y lo abrazo, alcanzo a poner su rostro en el hombre de Nooj, el la abrazo y olio el pequeño toque de perfume que la oji-rojo llevaba puesto. Los brazos de ella le rodearon el cuello y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

-No te preocupes, todo va a ir bien –

-Que mala suerte tengo para hacer… - Paine no término de decir la palabra.

Nooj sintió las manos de Paine ponerse frágiles, al tiempo que su rostro se ponía mas pálido que de costumbre y un liquido escarlata escurría de su boca y del estomago.

-¿Paine? –

No tuvo ni tiempo de preguntarle nada cuando ella se desvaneció por completo, desmayándose en sus brazos, se agacho a un lado de ella, sosteniéndole la cabeza para que no se golpeara pero la nave fue iba en picada y se estrello contra el suelo.

…

Cuando llego la noche, Lulú y Wakka los llevaron a la fogata, de la cual les habían hablado, prometiéndoles grandes cosas entre ellas comida y música. Se sentaron alrededor de ella y los cuatro solo vieron el fuego durante un tiempo.

-Bueno y ¿Trabajas en la facción del padre de Rikku? – Pregunto Wakka queriendo conocer al rubio.

-No – Sonrió nervioso – En realidad soy algo como la competencia.

-¿Y quien es tu jefe? – Lulú pregunto fríamente lo que les recordaba un poco a Paine.

-¿Es el amigo de tu padre Alarik? ¿O tú amigo Rick? – Ahora era Wakka quien volvía al ataque con las preguntas.

- En realidad Gippal es el jefe de toda la facción de Djose y de una parte de Bikanel – Respondió Rikku.

-Vaya – Mencionaron los esposos.

Gippal se puso nervioso de que la platica fuera a tomar un rumbo un poco más sentimental, se levanto y ofreció el traerles algo de beber a todos y una vez que le contestaron, se fue.

-¿De donde le conoces? – Lulú miraba preocupada a Rikku pues Gippal se veía mayor y muy vivido.

-De Bikanel –Sonrió – Él y yo nos conocimos cuando era muy pequeña, el fue mi razón por la cual pelee con Sinh.

-¿Tu razón? – Wakka alzo ambas cejas impresionado.

-El lucho en la Brigada escarlata y pensé que si luchaba con alguien podría verlo y … - Rikku se quedo callada cuando vio a Gippal acercarse.

-Ten chica Cid – Gippal le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, después de darles las bebidas a Lulú y Wakka - ¿Ustedes fueron los guardianes de Yuna no?

-Si – Asistieron los tres, comenzó a sonar una música excelente para bailar, Rikku solo movía uno de sus pies intentando controlar sus impulsos de querer bailar.

-He chica Cid ¿Quieres bailar? – Gippal se levanto y le tendió la mano, la rubia se sonrojo ligeramente pero acepto.

-Si –Le sonrió – Vamos Wakka y Lulú.

-Ahora vamos – Sonrió Lulú deteniendo con una mano a Wakka - ¿Crees que sea bueno para Rikku?

-No lo se –Wakka alzo sus hombros y tomo a su esposa para bailar.

Bailaron de todo los que les pusieron en perfecta sincronización, como si ambos fueran una persona, se reían como dos quinceañeros y seguían bailando, como si fueran los únicos, hasta que les pusieron una canción lenta, muy lenta. Las risas de ambos cesaron y se detuvieron por completo, solo se miraban, uno al otro.

-¿Quieres bailar esta canción? – Apenas lo susurro, miro a Rikku la rubia solo lo miraba a los ojos, ella negó y se dio media vuelta, la tomo por la cintura y la regreso hacia él. – Se que quieres.

Wakka y Lulú se habían quemado cada movimientos de los albehed, Rikku sonrió a medias y le tendió los brazos al cuello a Gippal y él la tomo de la cintura, buscaba los ojos de la rubia pero esta le rehuía la mirada, tenia unas ganas de llorar enormes. Por todo, la canción, el lugar, Gippal, Gina, el pasado, por todo. Varias lágrimas se le escaparon de ambos ojos, pero ella rápido las borro con su bufanda.

-Esta llorando – Wakka menciono malhumorado –Ese le ha de haber hecho algo, tal vez la ofendió, ahora vera.

-Espera, mira como la ve él, tal vez no están discutiendo, si no que ella piensa en algo.

Gippal se esforzaba por no acercarse a Rikku más de lo que ya se vería vulgar y ella le rehuía la mirada y juraría que le había visto llorar. Suspiro cansado y se detuvo, ella agacho la mirada aún más.

-Rikku – Murmuro - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta la canción?

-Gippal – La voz se le quebró pero se armo de valor y le miro, ignorando que él la viera llorar. –No me gusta.

-¿Qué? ¿Por que? –

-¡Recuérdalo! – Rikku apretó los ojos con fuerza y dejo salir algunas lagrimas – Esa era nuestra canción, la ultima que bailamos en la fiesta de Rick, dos días antes de que tu te fueras – No pudo decir nada mas porque las ganas de llorar le impedían hablar.

-Rikku, esta vez- Murmuro suavemente y la tomo de la barbilla con mucha delicadeza – No pienso irme de nuevo de tu lado, esta vez no.

Bajo su mano de la barbilla de la rubia a su cuello, la acerco lo suficiente a él, mirándola a los ojos y la beso tiernamente, al principio no espero que le respondiera, pero tanto él como Rikku lo deseaban. Fue un beso suave y tierno, cuando se separaron, ninguno de los dos se dijeron nada, terminaron de bailar la canción y Gippal la tomo del brazo, ambos se sentaron en el tronco que estaba junto a la fogata.

-Rikku-

-Se lo que dirás Gippal – Susurro ella. Se dio cuenta de que la rubia podía ser muy seria si se lo proponía.

-¿Sabes? – Dijo más alegra – Te estoy cagando esto, la fogata, velada o fiesta, no te lo mereces, hay que divertirnos, después hablaremos de esto ¿Vale?

-Estas celoso porque tu nunca hubieras hecho algo así tonto – Volvió a sonreír la albehed.

Bueno- Dio un brinco poniéndose de pie –En mis fiestas yo no repito la misma canción dos veces, así que Chica Cid vamos a bailar.

Los dos bailaron hasta que les dolieron las plantas de los pies, como si hubieran usado tacones una semana, la mayoría de las personas se habían ido a dormir y ellos habían aprovechado que Wakka y Lulú desaparecieron para tomar algunas bebidas, cuando se volvieron a sentar ya no había casi ningún rastro de la fogata.

-Vamos a la playa – Propuso Rikku.

-¿Aun puedes caminar? – Rikku negó y Gippal solo meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro – Vamos yo te cargo.

Gippal cargo a Rikku hasta la playa donde los dos se dejaron caer en el suelo. Se sorprendió el rubio de ver las estrellas que hacia mucho que no contemplaba. La voz de Rikku lo distrajo cuando escucho su nombre.

-Odio la arena- Tercio la rubia – Entra por todos lados.

-Nacimos en Bikanel, Chica Cid que más podemos pedir – Gippal la observo y cuando vio que ella lo miro, el se decidió, sabia que él quería mucho a la rubia más de lo que podría llegar a querer a Gina.

-¿Gippal donde esta la nave? – Menciono Rikku alzándose sobre los hombros y volteando a todos lados.

-Por ahí – Sonrió.

Rikku lo miro de reojo y pensó, en todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, la promesa de no quitarle a Gina su novio, pero no podía Gippal y ella nunca habían terminado bien la relación, sin dejar de quererse o sentir algo cada vez que se veían y después el beso que él le dio cuando estaban bailando, fue cuando se dio cuenta Gippal no le había dicho chica Cid le dijo por su nombre, dos veces para ella eso era mucho, se había dado cuenta de lo que le importaba a Gippal.

-Rikku – Escucho a él albehed llamarla por tercera vez por su nombre de lo que iba aquel día – Cuando éramos novios ¿Tu sabes que fui a pedirle permiso a tu padre para trabajar en la facción? – Ella asistió y lo miro confundida de que demonios iba todo eso – Como supondrás él no me lo dio, quería tener dinero para ahorrar Rikku y marcharnos lejos de Bikanel antes de que Sinh lo atacara.

-Gippal ¿Por qué ahora?-

-¿Qué harías pedirle dinero a tu padre o trabajarías tu? No quería ser esa clase de hombre, quería mantenerte y darte todo como a una princesa, como no conseguí nada de eso, tenia que hacer algo para acabar con Sinh, tenia que protegerte.

-¿Por qué ahora Gippal? – Me lo hubieses dicho – Recordó todo lo que paso en aquel tiempo, Gippal había madurado mucho antes que ella y comenzaba a preocuparle el futuro de los dos.

-Porque quiero volver a empezar, que importa que no te lo hubiese dicho antes – Le contesto.

-si importa ahora estas con Gina- No se dio cuenta pero estaba parada frente a frente con Gippal gritándose.

-No Rikku – Murmuro Gippal – Tú me dijiste que no la fuese a lastimar como a ti, ¿Crees que no le dolerá este viaje? ¿O que nos hayamos besado? Rikku logremos o no algo esta noche, mañana hablare con Gina para darle fin a esto.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Si hace mucho me lo hubieras dicho – Volvió a rompérsele la voz a la rubia, Gippal sabia que era duro para ambos pero tenían que aclararlo de una vez.

-Entre al escuadrón escarlata para protegerte, el haberte dejado ahí parada en el desierto fue para no lastimarte y cuando te mande cartas tu no las contestabas como esperaba Rikku – Le dijo dándole la espalda al tiempo que caminaba hacia la playa.

-Tenia que hacerme a la idea de que tal vez podrías morir ahí Gippal y cuando comprendí el verdadero riesgo que corrías, me uní a Yuna y a ellos con la esperanza de encontrarte – Susurro Rikku dejándose caer al suelo.

-Lo se Rikku, cuando Nooj nos disparo a mi y a Baralai fuiste en lo ultimo que pensé, te lo juro Rikku, estaba a punto de morirme y solo pensé en ti. Pero aquí estamos tu venciste con tus amigos a Sinh y yo estuve de un lugar a otro hasta que llegue a Djose. Los dos estamos vivos y bien, no hay porque abandonarnos o dejarnos y esa decisión solo la puedes tomar tú.

Gippal se había sentado a un lado de ella y estaba abrazándola suavemente respirando el olor de su pelo, la alejo un poco para mirarla y ver cual seria la reacción o la respuesta de la rubia.

-Nos hemos vuelto muy sentimentales – Dijo, escucho a Gippal reventar de risa, los dos se rieron – Vamos Gippal estamos de viaje tienes tiempo para demostrarme si me quieres – Menciono coquetamente y levantándose de sus brazos para correr en dirección a la playa.

Rikku se quito la bufanda y los tenis aventándolos a la orilla de la playa, mientras Gippal hacia lo propio para poder entrar al mar. Pensó en que horas serian ¿La uno? ¿Las dos? Tal vez más quien sabe. Estaba ahí con ella solo divirtiéndose y con eso le bastaba.

Nadaron, bromaron, no volvieron a besarse, se divirtieron al máximo, cuando salieron del agua parecían dos pasas de tanto estar en el agua, estaba segura que debían ser las 5 de la mañana. Tomó cada quien sus cosas, Rikku solo lo que se había quitado.

-¿Quieres la chaqueta? – Le ofreció Gippal dándosela, la tomo entre sus manos y se la puso.

De regreso a la aldea de Besaid, Rikku le hablo de cuanto recordaba de ese lugar, las cascadas, las ruinas, la cueva secreta, de todo. Cuando llegaron los dos entraron en silencio a la casa de Wakka y Lulú se movían a tientas en la oscuridad, dando algunos tropezones con los juguetes del bebe o golpeando algún mueble. Si ellos habían intentado llegar en silencio habían fallado rotundamente. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Yuna y Tidius el cual les habían ofrecido para dormir Gippal detuvo a Rikku en la puerta.

-Buenas noches – Murmuro el rubio.

-¿A dónde vas? –

-A la pensión o a dormir a la nave, algunas horas – Sonrió el mirándola con su ojo.

-La pensión esta cerrada y la nave muy lejos, quédate a dormir aquí – Pidió dulcemente.

-Chica Cid, ya nos perdimos toda la noche, si dormimos aunque sea en el mismo cuarto sabrá dios que piensen, dormiré en el sillón de abajo, buenas noches –

-Gippal – El eludido volteo y le sonrió – Tu chaqueta, gracias.

-De nada – Le regalo una de sus mejores sonrisas – Buenas noches – Le dio la espalda para llegar a las escaleras cuando lo volvió a llamar.

-Buenas noches – Se acerco a él tiernamente, puso su mano en el hombre de él, se levanto de puntitas y lo beso. –Descansa.

Se metió rápidamente a su cuarto y cerro la puerta sin más. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿Donde había quedado su promesa?

….

Cuando despertó se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de Bevelle exactamente, en la que había estado cuando se iba a casar con Seymour, se incorporo en un rápido movimiento, lo que le causo un mareo, recorrió con su vista toda la habitación en busca de alguien quien le explicara todo. Pero no lo encontró.

¿Qué recordaba? Sus eones la habían atacado, pero era lo único, tomo su báculo para ayudarse a levantar, salió apresurada y comenzó a buscar a Baralai. Pero no lo encontró en su oficina, regreso a su habitación y lo vio hablando con Nooj afuera de un cuarto cercano al suyo.

-¿Dónde esta Paine? – Se pregunto ella algo asustada.

-Le explico a Baralai todo, Paine fue en busca de una amiga pero, no la encontramos y cuando veníamos de regreso, nos atacaron; Paine y Tidius resultaron heridos.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de improviso y se encontró a la peli blanca con una enorme herida en el abdomen, mientras Tidius tenia un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, volteo a ver a Nooj en busca de una explicación, del porque estaba ileso.

-Fue Sinh – Susurro Nooj – Zarnack esta sumida en una pesadez, por su causa. El ha regresado.

-¿Qué hacemos? – Baralai miro a los otros dos.

-No lo se – Estaba completamente confundida ¿Sinh?

Paine abrió lentamente los ojos y estiro su mano para tocar los ropajes de Baralai para que este volteara, cuando vio que su amiga lo llamaba se acerco y la invocadora le imito.

-Paine – Yuna tomo sus manos, al tiempo que algunas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-¡Quítate! – Retiro la mano amiga de un golpe – No te quiero cerca de mí, esto es por tu culpa.

-¿Paine? –

-¡Lárgate de aquí! –

Sintió como si la apuñalaran por la espalda. ¿Por qué Paine le decía eso? ¿Qué ocurría con ella? Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y salió cabizbaja del cuarto, limpio con el dorso de su mano las lagrimas de su rostro ¿Por qué su vida se había vuelto un asco? ¿Qué hacia Sinh vivo? Ella estaba segura que lo había matado, a menos que Tidius fuese una parte de él y cada vez que él regresara a esta realidad, Sinh también lo haría. Paine y Tidius estaban heridos y ella se sentía prácticamente muerte.


	13. Mi realidad es otra

**Capitulo 13. Mi realidad es otra.**

Era muy temprano ya tenían dos días en Kilika y no había ninguna pista de Gippal y de Rikku, ignoraba porque Cid la había traído con él. Salió un momento de la nave para poder respirar aire puro. Conocía a Rikku, confiaba plenamente en su amiga pero no podía hacer lo mismo con Gippal el rubio se expresaba muy bien de ella y tal vez aún hubiera una brasa de algo que se suponía se había extinguido hacia un par de años. Pensando en él le invoco, porque sus celular sonó.

-¡Hola! – Saludo emocionado - ¿Cómo va el viaje de negocios?

-Gina – Escucho la voz frívola que Gippal estaba utilizando con ella –Te juro que quisiera decírtelo en persona. Pero ahora hay mucho que nos separa.

-¿Qué ocurre Gip? –Su voz se escucho asustada no sabia porque pero sentía que aquel viaje había rendido sus frutos, los cuales ella no quería que florecieran.

-Gina – Le llamo – Voy directo al grano, terminamos quisiera darte explicaciones, motivos que en realidad te importaran pero no los hay.

-¿Es Rikku? – El rubio no dijo nada, tomo muchas fuerzas para seguir hablando - ¿Es ella verdad?

-¡No! Soy yo Gina, de verdad lo siento muchísimo pero – No lo dejo terminar, sabia que detrás de ello estaba su miga y había un romance de por medio. Se limpio las lagrimas y abrió la puerta de la nave, malhumorada, era la ultima vez que se burlaban el par de ella. El viaje no era otra cosa mas que un nuevo intento entre la pareja y el que Rikku se quedara en Djose era el principio de una nueva oportunidad.

Ignoro a Hermano cuando la llamo y paso a un lado de Cid sin decir nada. Su celular volvió a sonar, pero en cuanto vio el número de Gippal colgó.

-¿Qué te ocurre? – Le pregunto Cid.

-Lo que me pasa es que su hija se metió en lo que no le importa – Estaba enfurecida y poco le importaba desquitarse con cualquiera.

-¿Qué paso?-

-Me ha terminado Gippal por su hija – Dijo mostrándoles el aparato – Por mi "amiga"

-Podemos rastrearlos con tu celular – Celebro Cid, arrebatándole el teléfono a la chica. Abrió una parte de la nave donde había un pequeño espacio para introducir la memoria y el chip del celular, tecleo algunas cosas y apareció un enorme mapa, revelando con un punto rojo donde estaba Gippal.

-Esta en la isla de Besaid – Dijo Hermano.

-Keira volvió a mentir – Susurro para ella, pero Cid la alcanzo a escuchar.

-Ya sabemos donde estas – Menciono Cid, cargando su arma pero Gina no alcanzo a verlo.

…

Baralai salió detrás de ella y la tomo del brazo, lo jalo fuertemente y la amenazo con un arma.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Menciono alzando ambas manos.

-Que diablos estas haciendo Yuna – Dejo de apuntarla y le disparo a Tidius en el brazo, el cual salía a duras penas de la habitación en su búsqueda. El rubio cayo al suelo, reprimiendo un grito de dolor y llevándose el otro brazo a la herida de la cual brotaba sangre.

-¿Por qué haces esto? –Corrió a Tidius y lo abrazo.

-Debes escoger entre él o yo – Menciono tranquilamente Baralai.

-¿Escoger que? – Yuna miro a Tidius confundida. Baralai camino hacia donde estaba la pareja y se puso en cuclillas con la pistola aun en las manos, le limpio una lágrima a Yuna con ella.

-¡No la toques! – Tidius se sacudió, intentando golpear al peli blanco, Nooj salió de la habitación y tomo a Tidius golpeándolo contra la pared.

-¡Déjenlo en paz! – Pidió – Escogeré lo que quieras.

-Bien – Sonrió – Me vas a decir ¿Quién es el siguiente en morir?

-¡¿Qué?! –

-Si Yuna, lo que tu quieras que pase ocurrirá de verdad – Sonrió Baralai – Lo que desee la invocadora.

…

Nooj despertó después del impacto en la tierra, la nave estaba destruida tenia un fuerte golpe en el hombro izquierdo y le dolía terriblemente su única pierna, de ahí en más no tenia ningún otro rasguño. Volvió a perder el conocimiento no supo por cuanto tiempo. Algo debía de haberle ocurrido a Tidius el iba a manejando cuando la nave se impacto. Despertó sobresaltado por las imágenes que aparecían en su mente. Se dio cuenta que no podía moverse, observo en busca de Paine o los demás pero no los vio. Tenia que pedir ayuda a Baralai.

-Nooj dime que Paine está bien. – Articulo preocupado.

-Baralai – Murmuro _ Ninguno de nosotros está bien. La nave se impacto y Paine comenzó a sangrar, tenía una enorme herida y esta broto de la nada.

-No puede ser – Susurro - ¿Estas tu bien? Mandare ayuda alguien que pueda llegar rápidamente hasta ustedes y traerlos aquí. Todo a a salir bien amigo, lo prometo.

-Lo se- Escucho suspirar a Baralai desesperado.

-Es Yuna- Le confesó – Esta en la sala de la cámara máxima del orador todo lo que ella piense o imagine como real ocurrirá.

-Tienes que sacarla de ahí o nos puede matar a todos-

-Lo sé Nooj- Se resigno – Todo irá bien.

-Ya lo sé – Suspiro – Adiós Baralai.

Colgó el teléfono, se arrastro lo mas que pudo para buscar a sus compañeros pero no hallaba a ninguno, comenzó a asustarse por Paine, le había ido a buscar a Zarnack y la encontrado sin ningún rasguño y justo ahora tal vez estaría entre la vida y la muerte. Vio un cuerpo tirado he intento moverse para lograr ponerse en pie.

-¿Paine? –

-No soy ella – Murmuro difícilmente.

La pelinegra logro ponerse de pie a pesar de las viejas heridas y las nuevas, reprimió un grito de dolor pero se acerco hasta él y lo ayudo a levantarse con mucho esfuerzo, busco con la mirada su bastón y lo vio sepultado bajo muchas cosas.

-Maldición – Se dijo Nooj.

Vio a la chica colocándose sus guantes, una especie de luz los rodeo y los objetos comenzaron a moverse y dieron lugar al que el bastón saliera disparado hacia ellos.

-Gracias –

-De nada – Sonrió la pelinegra volviéndose a sentar en el suelo, al tiempo que respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Cómo estás? –

-Bien, hay que encontrar a Paine – Susurro, tocándose el pecho.

-¿Qué son? – Nooj miro los guantes con bastante interés.

-Son guantes de energía, mi madre me los regalo cuando Sinh aún amenazaba Spira – Sonrió cansadamente, la chica se quedo sentada respirando trabajosamente.

-Buscara a Paine, tu quédate aquí-

-Excelente día, te apoyo en eso – Menciono la pelinegra.

Nooj avanzo entre lo muebles y objetos tirados en el suelo, en busca de Paine y Tidius, pero no veía a ninguno de los dos, escuchaba a la pelinegra quejándose e intentando reprimir algunos gritos o sollozos.

-¡Nooj! – Escucho a la oji azul gritar - ¡Paine está aquí!

Regreso al lugar donde había dejado a la chica para darse cuenta de que se había movido de lugar, lo llamaba una vez y otra hasta que la ubico en una de las habitaciones aledañas a el cuarto, todos los muebles del cuarto estaban volcados y Paine estaba debajo de uno de ellos, la chica intentaba levantarlo con sus manos.

-¿Por qué no usas los guates? –

-Porque estos absorben mi energía y ya no puede más, si los utilizo una vez más me desmayare o algo peor.

-¿Sirven con cualquier persona? – Nooj se acerco a ella y la miro directamente.

-No lo sé – Respondió la muchacha – Pero hay que intentarlo – Atrapo los guantes que la chica le arrogo.

-¿Y cómo funcionan? – No sabía ni cómo utilizarlos o que tenía que hacer para mover el mueble.

-Solo piénsalo –

Se mentalizo para hacerlo, como cuando se dispara un arma y la energía broto de los guantes y movió el ropero, la chica tomo a Paine de las manos y la saco de ahí, no sintió ningún cansancio hasta que los guantes dejaron de funcionar. Esas cosas eran peligrosas para alguien irresponsable.

-Paine- Le llamo suavemente.

-Hay que salir de aquí, la nave pudiera explotar en cualquier momento, Nooj la miro sorprendido estaba tan preocupado que no había caído en cuenta del peligro que corrían si la nave llegara a explotar.

…

Baralai se revolvió incomodo en el lugar que estaba sentado ¿Cuánto llevaba esperando a Yuna? La llamada de Nooj lo había perturbado enormemente ¿Qué diablos se le había ocurrido? Yuna estaba dentro y estaba imaginando cosas y estas se hacían realidad, debía de encontrar una forma de sacarla de ahí.

Pero era primero lo primero, en esos momentos lo más importante era Nooj, Paine y Tidius que estaban en riesgo sus vidas en Zarnack, tenía que enviarle a alguien rápido, pero en esos momentos solo podía pensar en Gippal, alguien de confianza y que sabría que se arriesgaría al máximo por sus amigos.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Lo escucho feliz y le escucho bostezar.

-Malas noticias, te necesitamos – Murmuro.

-¿Dónde? – Gippal se torno serio y su voz sonó preocupada - ¿Qué paso?

-Es Nooj y Paine están en Zarnack su nave se estrello, fuiste el primero que se me ocurrió llamar –

-Ya está bien, rastreara el celular de Nooj y los encontrare tengo una nueva nava asi que llegare demasiado rápido –

-¿Cuánto?-

-Cuando mucho 2 horas y media, estoy en Besaid me pides que cruza toda Spira, pero ahí estaré- Escucho un largo suspiro por parte del rubio – No te preocupes, todo irá bien.

-Lo se – Murmuro – Al menos eso espero.

-Ya, yo me encargo cuando llegue ahí los llevo al Monte Gazet –

-Tráelos a Belleve –

-Muy bien-

Una vez que colgaron, Baralai se aproximo a la puerta y comenzó a gritar el nombre de Yuna con la esperanza de que esta despertara lo hizo una, dos , tres veces pero no hubo ninguna reacción.

-¡Yuna despierta! ¡Yuna!- Fue el grito con todas sus fuerzas y esta vez golpeo la puerta con el puño.

No supo cuantas veces lo hizo cuando una fuerza que salió de la puerta lo arrogo por los aires, cayó en un ruido sordo que causo un eco en la antecámara y tal vez hasta en el túnel. Se levanto con dificultad y volvió a repetirse lo mismo; el golpeaba y luego caí a el suelo.

Esta vez no se acerco y solo grito el nombre, espero unos segundos a que ocurriera algo pero no paso nada, había un solo motivo para que pasara aquello y era que tal vez Yuna lo estuviera escuchando.

Golpeo de nuevo la puerta con todas sus fuerzas utilizando su lanza, la puerta no le arrogo volando como él esperaba, se preparo para volver al ataque cuando algunas piedras cayeron en su hombro, escucho varios estruendos, demasiadas cosas pasaron por su mente, pero ninguna fue la correcta. Una mano enorme le tomo del hombre y lo jalo hacia atrás. Sintió que la sangre le dejo de circular, cuando vio a todos los eones que protegían la puerta habían tomado vida y ahora protegían a la máxima cámara del orador de sus ataques. Y se veía rodeado de 10 eones enormes de piedra, listos para atacarlo.

…

Despertó algo tarde, después de la desvelada de anoche con Gippal era aun de día; ya bajo arreglada y le dio los buenos días a Wakka, Lulú y a su hijo.

-¿Se desvelaron mucho? – Wakka le pregunto mientras le daba el desayuno al niño inútilmente, pues este rechazaba la comida de su padre.

-Algo- Sonrió Rikku.

-¿Ese chico y tu Rikku son algo? Lulú se acerco a ella y le dio un plato con el desayuno.

-Gracias – Le sonrió – Si, somos Albehed; gracias por el desayuno Lulú tenía mucha hambre.

-No cambies de tema – Intervino Wakka, sentándose en la mesa frente a ella, mientras Lulú le relevaba a darle de comer al pequeño quien aceptaba gustoso.

-Pues no lo sé – Respondió siendo sincera – Le he pedido un tiempo para pensarlo.

-Si no te gusta yo puedo golpearlo – Bromeo Wakka.

-No tendrás el placer – Respondió Gippal desde la puerta, sonriendo nerviosamente – Rikku tengo que irme.

-¿Te vas a donde? – Rikku lo miro asustada, mientras Wakka se había levantado de la silla.

-Es una larga historia, pero la nave donde viajaban Nooj, Paine y… - Miro a Wakka que estaba ya a su lado dispuesto a golpearlo – Tidius o algo así se impacto en Zarnack.

-¡¿Qué!? – Dijeron los tres.

-¿Y Yuna? – Pregunto asustada Lulú.

-Está en Bevelle, es una larga historia y tengo que irme cada segundo es vital para ello – Miro a los tres. – Les traeré bien a todos.

Después de las despedidas apresuradas Gippal y Rikku partieron hacia Zarnack lo más rápido que la nave podía volar añadiendo las nuevas modificaciones que Gippal le había hecho para ir aun más rápido de lo normal.

-Rikku ven aquí – Le pidió el rubio una vez dentro de la nave –Tengo muchas cosas que contarte, la primera es que hoy he hablando con Gina muy temprano y la he terminado, quiero que sepas que lo que dije anoche va en serio.

Rikku lo miro y se alegro por lo que había pasado anoche no hubiera sido solo porque los dos hubieran bebido algo y se sintió mal por Gina, porque ella salió de Djose prometiendo que entre ella y él no pasaría nada y se equivoco solo había pasado algunos días y había roto la promesa.

-Rikku aún hay más-

Gippal le arrojo su celular, lo miro mientras él le explicaba que era por si quería revisarlo y ver la llamada a Gina, también le explico todo lo que había pasado desde que ellos habían planeado el unirlas, su supuesto secuestro pensado por Yuna, la desaparición de Paine, el problema de Zarnack, que Yuna volviese de nuevo invocadora, le conto del rescate de Paine por Nooj y Tidius, le platico todo lo que sabía, para que ella estuviera preparada para cualquier cosa.

-Gippal pero.. . –Susurro Rikku.

-¿Por qué no te lo dije? Porque se suponía que nada de esto debía de haber ocurrido, tolo lo que le pasó a Paine y lo que está pasando en Zarnack no lo teníamos contemplado.

-Ya, no importa – Sonrió tristemente Rikku- Al fin nos vamos a juntar pero de la peor forma.

-Lo siento mucho, Rikku – Lo lamento Gippal, se acerco a ella y la abrazo dulcemente.

Rikku fue a la barra del bar y preparo dos cafés uno se lo tendió a Gippal y el otro se lo quedo ella, se sentó en la silla del copiloto y se quedo contemplando la taza que tenía en las manos.

-¿Yuna está causando esto? – Le miro de soslayo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Si – Respondió – Primera vez que no haces nada malo Rikku.

-El chico malo eres tu – Le contesto haciendo un puchero – Yo todo lo planeo tonto.

-¡Amargada!-

-¡Arrogante!

-¡Malcriada!-

-¡Prostipirugolfo! –

-¡¿Qué?! – Gippal alzo ambas cejas confundido por lo que le había dicho la rubia, mientras esta se limito a sonreír, hasta que se quemo con el café.

-¡Owi! - Se quedo mirando a Gippal como reía - ¡Eres un tonto! – Se imagino vaciándole el café al rubio, pero se contuvo de hacerlo.

-¡He! Rikku ven – Lo miro con cautela y se le acerco lentamente.

-¿Qué quieres? – Contesto alzando las dos cejas mientras el ojo azul la miraba con arrogancia.

-¿Qué estuvieras haciendo si no te hubiera hablado? – Gippal se hecho a reír de la cara que había hecho, lo miro enojada y le dio un fuerte pisotón en el pie, al tiempo que le sacaba la lengua y se iba al cuarto - ¡Rikku!

Volteo a verlo desde la puerta de la entrada al cuarto y la cerro de un portazo, en realidad no se había enojado, pero le gustaba hacerla de emoción, se tiro a la cama de un salto y coloco sus manos sobre su rostro, suspiro y se relajo un poco.

¿Quería aun a Gippal? Sentía atracción por el, era gracioso e inteligente, pero sabía perfectamente que era un don Juan y arrogante. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Gina en ese momento? Le había dicho que solo era un viaje pero había terminado en otra cosa, la posibilidad de volver lo decidiría ella. Gippal estaba en disposición de regresar pero ¿Lo estaba ella? ¿Estaba preparada para volverlo amar? Tenía que hablar con Gina.

El celular sonó una, dos, tres veces hasta que escucho la voz de su amiga – Gina –

-¿Rikku? – Menciono la castaña - ¿Qué quieres? ¡¿Qué demonios quieres después de lo que hiciste?!

-Quiero hablar contigo – Susurro relajada – Es sobre Gippal y de mi, también te incluye, tu sabes mejor que nadie, que cuando éramos jóvenes Gippal y yo fuimos novios y eso acabo o no termino como ambos hubiéramos querido.

-¿Por qué no me dices de una vez todo lo que han hecho juntos? Termina de una vez con esto – Suplico Gina.

-¡No hemos hecho nada! ¡Somos amigos y ya!-

-¡Basta de una vez! – Escucho la voz masculina de su padre.

-¿Papá? – Lo dijo desconfiada era imposible que Cid estuviera con Gina.

-Rikku quiero que regreses ahora mismo a Bikanel y dile a ese Gippal que cuando lo encuentre …-

-¡Papá ya no soy una niña, se cuidarme sola y nadie me está obligando a estar con él! – No supo porque pero sintió hervir su sangre, esta vez quería estar con Gippal sin que su padre interfiriera.

-¡Rikku tu sabes…

-¡Después hablamos papá! – Colgó el teléfono, giro en la cama y suspiro varias veces para que la presión que sentía en su pecho disminuyera, pero no ocurrió, porque siempre las personas tenían que interferir, comenzó a llorar desesperada ¿Qué diablos le estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué se sentía así? No quería regresar a Bikanel con su padre, le daba igual si estuviera con Leblanc en Guadosalam pero ella no quería regresar a la isla.

-Rikku – Murmuro Gippal sentándose a un lado de la cama - ¿Estás bien?

-¡Gippal! – Se levanto y lo abrazo, lloraba aún más desesperada y triste, estaba de rodillas en la cama lagrimeando en el hombre del albehed.

-¿Estas…

-¡Cállate! ¡Déjame llorar! – Lloro por unos cinco minutos más abrazada del rubio, hasta que se calmo y se separo lentamente de él – Perdón pero es que…

-Lo entiendo andas en tus días – Sonrió Gippal.

-¿Qué? – Lo miro desconcertada, seguro había imaginado aquello.

-Que te visito Andrés, el que viene cada mes –

-¡Eres un tonto, no fue por eso; mi padre está con Gina, ella me ha gritado, está en su derecho pero decirle a Cid, fue un golpe bajo –

-No te preocupes arreglando esto los dos hablaremos con ellos – Le dijo Gippal – Vamos a prepararnos Zarnack está a 10 minutos.


	14. Controláte

**Capitulo 14: Contrólate.**

-Sí, Yuna lo que tú quieras que ocurra de verdad – Sonrió Baralai – Lo que desee la invocadora.

Ella no se movió, no dijo nada ¿Por qué decían eso? ¿Por que actuaban así? Se levanto lentamente, mientras Baralai la imitaba ambos se miraron por un momento.

-Lo que yo quiera – Yuna lo miro enojado – ¿Harás todo?

-Si – Baralai guardo el arma.

-Mátame a mi – Se hecho a correr por todo el pasillo, mientras sacaba las pistolas, intento perderlos de vista, tomando pasillos diferentes por donde iba, cuando perdió al peli-blanco de vista entro a una habitación, cerró la puerta y respiro aliviada por unos segundos.

-¡Yunie! – Estuvo a punto de gritar pero se cayó y corrió a taparle la boca a Rikku. La rubia dijo muchas cosas pero no le entendió.

-Shh…. Rikku no hagas ruido – La chica asistió y soltó a esta - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Estoy con Gippal! ¡Lo amo! – volvió a taparle la boca y se quedo en silencio para escuchar las pisadas pero no oyó ninguna.

-Continua, pero habla bajo – Susurro Yuna.

-Gippal me trajo a Bevelle, fue así como un secreto, a escondidas pero de verdad lo amo Yunie, haría todo por él, le quiero tanto.

-Pero Rikku ¿Qué paso con lo que me dijiste hace unos meses de él? -

-Lo he dejado en el pasado – Rikku brinco de la emoción.

-Rikku; Baralai y Nooj han enloquecido por completo, quieren matar a Tidius y le han hecho algo extraño a Paine – Yuna saco sus pistolas para salir – Y tu; estas enamorada de Gippal eso si mi sorprende, después de todo no dijiste cosas buenas de él, antes.

-¿Los vas a enfrentar? – Rikku se giro y saco sus dos navajas – Te ayudo.

-¿Y dónde está Gipal? –

-Se le ha descompuesto la nava intentaron derribarlo – Menciono molesta la Albehed – Vamos.

Abrieron la puerta lentamente y Rikku fue la primera en asomarse, Yuna la siguió en silencio atenta a cualquier sonido o ruido, caminaron por los pasillos de Bevelle calladas. Hasta que un ruido vino del pasillo por donde pasaban.

-¡Gippal! – Rikku corrió para besarlo apasionadamente, Yuna solo se giro al otro pasillo, donde se topo con Baralai y Nooj.

-¡Infrit! – lo invoco en una medida desesperada por protegerse y también a la pareja que iba detrás de ella.

Los minutos continuos a aquello, hicieron muchos destrozos en uno de los pasillos del gran palacio, al grado que también habían llegado Tidius y Paine; quien estaban de lado de Nooj.

-¡Yuna! – Escucho una voz que la llamo, volteo rápidamente por el pasillo pero no vio a nadie y el eco de la voz se fue perdiendo.

Infrit ataco a Baralai y le rasgo la ropa, dejándole las uñas marcadas en el pecho, fue cuando lo entendió, Gippal y Rikku no se amaban, Paine no sería tan expresiva y Baralai no mataría ni a una mosca, esa era la realidad ficticia que Baralai le había advertido; cuando miro en busca de una salida todos intentaron detenerla, mientras el piso cimbraba bajo sus pies. Tenía que regresar a la máxima cámara del orador. Principalmente pensó que Sinh no existía como una prevención para que este no apareciera en realidad. Había que regresar en sí.

…

Les dijo a Paine y Andrea que salieran de la nave que el buscaría a Tidius. Se preocupo mucho de Yuna, si ella imaginara la muerte de alguno de ellos, fuese quien fuese, morirían. Todo el plan que tenían para reunir a las gaviotas se había venido abajo con el problema que había surgido en Zarnack. Cuando vio a él rubio tirando se aproximo a levantarlo, solo tenía algunas heridas no muy graves, pero este había perdido la conciencia, por ello había chocado. Pensó que Yuna tal vez no les causara la muerte pero si podía causar alguna de sus heridas. Esta vez el desmayo de Tidius había ocasionado el choque, pero pudo haberlos matado.

-Nooj – Oyo decir a sus espaldad.

-Rikku, Gippal - Menciono, el rubio le saludo con la mano sonriéndole, en cambio Rikku corrió a abrazarlo.

-Qué bueno que están bien – Gippal se acerco a él desmayado, tomo uno de sus brazos y lo coloco detrás de su cuello para cargarlo – Salgamos de aquí.

Agradeció la llegada de Gippal y Rikku de otra forma se las hubiera visto negras para sacar a Tidius de ahí, con su pierna lastimada, cuando salieron de los destrozos de la nave, el albehed les hizo la seña de entrar en la suya, mientras él subía a los heridos.

-Baralai no perdió tiempo – Le dije una vez que él y el rubio estuvieron solos.

-Fue bueno que me llamara a mi – Le sonrió.

-¿Y qué ha pasado con Rikku? Gippal soltó una carcajada y miro a su amigo. - ¿De qué te ríes?

-De mi no te preocupes, no ha pasado nada – Lo miro exigiendo una respuesta a aquella risa - ¿Qué le hiciste a Paine para que le ocurriera eso?

-¡Eres un tonto! – Grito Rikkku desde la puerta.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo – Asistió Nooj - ¿A dónde vamos?

-A Bevelle – Sonrió Rikku – Te quiero mucho Gippal.

Tanto Nooj como Gippal miraron a Rikku desconcertados y casi la quijada fuera de su lugar, pero la Albehed salió del cuarto rápidamente, Noooj miro a Gippal con una ceja alzada que casi decía ¿Con que no ha pasado nada?

-Porque no duermes –

-Cambia el tema Gippal –

-No hemos hecho nada –

-Aja –

-Nooj – Dijo pacientemente el rubio.

-¿Si? – Quería sacar a Gippal de sus casillas y que confesara todo.

-No voy a decir nada, al menos hasta que no pasa algo emocionante – Lo último lo dijo lleno de lujuria, se levanto de un salto y recorrió la habitación a zancadas, se detuvo en la puerta y miro a Nooj – Descansa.

…

Infrit lo alcanzo a tocar y le rasgo la ropa del pecho, sintió un ardor que lo hizo retroceder, las uñas de aquel eón se encajaron en su pecho abriendo su carne. Tropezó con la velocidad con que lo había hecho, respiro pesadamente y se incorporo deteniéndose con la pared.

-¡Yuna! – Volvió a gritar a todo pulmón esquivo un nuevo golpe de Infrit.

Aquellos eones no podían utilizar los poderes de los verdaderos, debido a que eran de piedra, pero si podían matarlo a golpes, alcanzo su lanza dispuesto a hacer frente a Infrit, pero este no era el único eón que había cobrado vida.

-De verdad debo de tener muy mala suerte – La garra de el perro de fuero volvió a pasar rozando cerca de él, se agacho para esquivarlo pero una patada de Ixion lo hizo golpear contra la pared en un ruido sordo.

Tenía mala suerte en muchas cosas: Paine prefería a Nooj, su amigo le había disparado por la espalda, lo había poseído un espíritu y casi destruyo Spira y ahora tenía que enfrentar a 10 eones de piedra que ya le habían ocasionado varias heridas y golpes.

Aprovecho el momento para volver a gritar el nombre de Yuna, si ella despertaba todo volvería a la normalidad y aquellas piedras se quedarían como estatuas, que eso eran.

…

Ya había volado durante un largo rato en dirección a Bevelle, camino por el pasillo muy tranquilo, todo estaba en calma, Nooj estaba dormido o al menos estaba descansando, Paine y la otra chica eran cuidadas por rikku, fue hacia la cabina del piloto, tenía que llegar cuanto antes a Bevellle.

Miraba de una chica a otra y volvía a repetir la acción ¿Por qué Paine estaba con esa chica? ¿Y qué hacia Paine en Zarnack? Sabía que se habían distanciado mucho y que rara vez tenían contacto con Yuna o Paine, pero porque no recurrió a ella si estaba en peligro. Comenzó a pasearse por toda la habitación y no se dio cuenta del ruido que hacía.

-¡Deja de hacer tanto ruido! – Rugió una voz ronca. Volteo asustada por unos segundos pensó que era la nueva amiguita de Paine - ¿Rikku? – La miro como la peli-blanca se sentó en la cama y la miro confundida.

-¿Paine? ¡Paine! – Cuando se dio cuenta de que había despertado corrió hacia ella, abrazándola - ¿Estás bien?

-Si –

-¡Qué bueno! ¿Por que quien es ella? – Golpe el suelo con su pierna, y la apunto con su dedo índice, al mismo tiempo que hizo un puchero.

-¿Estas celosa? – Paine no pudo evitarlo, pero comenzó a reírse hasta que le dolió el estomago lo que la obligo a parar.

-¡No, no estoy celosa! – Se cruzo de brazos y espero una contestación de Paine, pero esta no dijo nada, pasaron algunos segundos que le parecieron minutos enteros - ¡Bueno si! – Admitió sentándose a un lado de la peli-blanca - ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Somos amigas y no sabes cuánto me lastimo que no me pidieras ayuda – Murmuro.

Paine miro a la rubia ¿Cómo le podía decir que Andrea apareció de la nada en un momento difícil. La miro y le sonrió a media, tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

-No te pongas celosa Rikku – Le sonrió, intentaba animarla – Pero creí que tu y Yuna estaban viviendo muy bien su vida como para acordarse de mí, no quería interrumpirlas.

-¡Paine!-

-¡Ya cállate Rikku! – Escucho gritar a Gippal desde la cabina - ¡Deja de gritar!

-¡Cállate tu tarado! – Respondió Rikku gritándole como si estuviera en la habitación – No te preocupes Paine, yo aunque este eternamente feliz y alegre. Siempre voy a estar para ti y para Yuna.

-Gracias – Abrazo a Rikku de nuevo, hasta que se percato que esa no era la nave donde en un inicio viajaron - ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?

-Estamos en la nave de Gippal, ya que Tidius estrello la tuya y tuvimos que rescatarlos – Le recordó Rikku.

-Deberás, Rikku; se me había olvidado contarlos a Nooj y Tidius que Baralai está en peligro – Se intento levantar pero se lastimo, lo que provoco que reprimiera un grito y se llevara una mano a la herida – Seymour Guado revivió para vengarse o algo asi.

-Paine no es de Baralai, es de Yuna y Tidius – Rikku brinco de la cama y miro a Paine.

-¿Dónde está Yuna? –

-Está en Bevelle en la máxima cámara del orador y mientras este ahí, todo lo que imagine se hará realidad -

-Mi herida y las de Tidius es por Yuna – Paine miro confundida a Rikku no alcanzaba a comprenderlo todo ¿Por qué Yuna estaba en Bevelle? ¿Y lo peor que diablos estaba imaginando en la máxima cámara del orador?

-Es por ello que debo ir a apurar al zopenco de Gippal porque ¡Ha de estar haciéndose el inútil!– Rikku rio un poco y luego la miro sonriendo - ¡Me alegra que estés bien! – La rubia volvió a correr hasta ella y la abrazo – Descansa Paine.

Cerró la puerta lentamente y salió por el pasillo, no le quiso decir a Paine pero de repente le habían entrado las ganas de ver a Gippal así que aprovechaba la oportunidad y le decía las dos cosas. Recordó el haberle dicho en frente de Nooj que lo quería pero ¿Por qué?

Sintió que le dio mucho sueño y camino somnoliento hasta la cabina donde estaba Gippal, cuando el rubio giro solo la cabeza para verla entrar y le sonrió; fue como si se quedase dormida, porque definitivamente no podía mover su cuerpo y este se movía por deseos de alguien más, comenzó a mirar de un plano diferente al que es encontraba en aquí momento.

Volteo su vista hacia delante cuando confirmo que Rikku estaba en la habitación con él. Tenía algo que preguntarle a la albehed y era importante al menos para él, se percato de que tenía mucho tiempo sin llamar a Rikku, chica Cid y se rio para sus adentros.

-Hey Rikku ¿Por qué me dijiste hace un momento que me querías? – No se atrevió a mirarla, espero en silencio su respuesta, para su sorpresa las manos de Rikku descendieron por su pecho, lo que le causo un sobresalto porque no la había escuchado llegar hasta él.

-Porque es la verdad – Le ronroneo al oído, al tiempo que enredaba sus manos en su cuello, no se movio y espero a que Rikku continuase pero eso no ocurrió, la rubia deslizo una de sus manos hasta su barbilla y la hizo girar su cabeza en dirección a la cara de ella-.

-Pero…-

-Shhh… - Rikku puso uno de sus dedos en los labios de Gippal para silenciarlo – No hay de que hablar –Seguido de eso la rubia lo beso apasionadamente, se movió sin despejar los labios de el rubio de los suyos y se sentó en sus pierna.

-Rikku – Pidió separando los labios de ella - ¿Qué haces?

-Dirás ¿Qué hacemos? -Lo tomo del cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella Rikku comenzó a preocuparse Gippal no se daba cuenta de que no era ella y seguían besándose, "maldición Gippal detenme" pensó Rikku.

Tenía un debate interno por lo que le ocurría, de verdad quería por una parte y la otra que era la minoría le pedía una explicación del comportamiento de la rubia. Se dejo llevar un poco más por ella hasta que Rikku deslizo la mano al cierre de su traja que comenzaba en la parte superior de su pecho y comenzó a bajarlo su mano la detuvo y la separo de él. -¿Qué haces Rikku?

-¿No quieres?

-Es broma ¿De verdad me preguntas eso a mí? A mi- Alzo una de sus cejas – Vamos Rikku ¿Qué planeas?

-¡de cuando acá planeas las cosas! – Rikku lo sorprendió y bajo el cierre hasta el abdomen. La idea vino a su mente por arte de magia, porque nunca se le hubiera ocurrido "Yuna había enamorado a Rikku de él" Aventó a Rikku de la silla hasta el suelo.

-¡Owi! ¡Gippal levántame!-

¡No te me acerques Rikku! – Se alejo de ella y camino en dirección a la cabina. Ella corrió hacia él y él hacia la salida y choco contra la puerta, ya que esta no se abrió - ¡Qué diablos! – Escucho a Rikku riéndose y tenía la mano cerca del botón que bloqueaba las puertas - ¡Rikku ábrelas!

La rubia brinco sobre el y le sonrió juguetonamente, Gippal dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás y subió el cierre de su ropa, Rikku se acerco de nuevo a él. Se besaron de nuevo de cuando acá era tan seductora, la agarro del cuello y la atrajo hacia si pudo sentir los labios de Rikku sonreír, la aventó al suelo y corrió a abrir las puertas.

-¡Rikku ven aquí ¡ - Le grito señalándole donde estaba, la rubia se levanto de mala gana y fue hacia donde él estaba. La tumbo y se puso sobre ella y detuvo sus dos brazos. -¡Alto ahí señorita!

-¡Gippal no es justo! ¡No quiero esto! – Ambos forcejearon Rikku para zafarse del agarre y Gippal por no permitírselo.

-Te voy a platicar algo para distraerte – Sonrió Gippal, mientras la albehed dejaba caer su cabeza malhumorada hacia atrás.

-Hay que hacer algo más divertido no me obligues -Le sonó como una amenaza de violación a Gippal por lo que apretó mas las muñecas de Rikku.

-Te acuerdas cuando me fui de Bikanel, bueno me uní a la Brigada Carmesí ya sabes con Nooj, Baralai Y Paine te juro que el estar con ellos a veces remplazaba el estarme acordando de ti pero cuando entramos a la gruta de la pena, tomo cambio el ambiente alegre que se puede tener en una guerra se esfumo entre nosotros cuatro, el haber visto esas muertes y a la vez que casi nos pasara a nosotros quebró nuestra relación. Baralai y yo intentamos que todo fuera igual pero había un problema: Nooj.

-Me estoy aburriendo – Bostezo Rikku.

-Te callas y me escuchas – Menciono volviendo unos segundos a la realidad.

-Bien – Respiro indignada Rikku.

-Comenzó a haber discusiones con Nooj muy seguidas, más de lo normal – Rio – Y volví a acordarme de ti y tus ojos de perro abandonado.

-¡Oye!-

-Y la última vez que discutimos, fue tan fuerte que Baralai y yo nos alejamos del campamento para hablar sobre Nooj, cuando vi a Baralai caer sobre tierra, voltee rápidamente para ver quién nos atacaba hubiera alcanzado a disparar a cualquiera pero era Nooj y era mi amigo, cuando la bala me atravesó caí al suelo. Preocupado por Baralai que apenas respiraba a mi lado, pero cuando oí el tercer disparo supe que Nooj le había disparado a Paine, sentí como si fuera un extraño y me reprendí el no haberle disparado. Te juro que pensé que iba a morir y solo pensaba en ti, Rikku solo en ti.

-Gippal - Murmuro Rikku - ¿De verdad?

-Si – Admitió – Pero me supongo que no cambia nada entre tu y yo y me refiero a la verdadera tu, no a la psicópata violadora – Respondió antes de que la rubia dijera algo.

-Te gusto mas así – Sonrió juguetonamente y picara.

-Deja de hacer eso –

-¿Funciona? –

-Mejor continuo hablando – Gippal soltó un poco las muñecas de Rikku las cuales comenzaban a ponerse rojas – Milagrosamente sobreviví, no sé cómo diablos llegamos a un hospital y cuando desperté Paine no estaba y muy pocos me dieron razón de ella, me quede ahí hasta que Baralai mejoro pero me fui antes de que despertara, el tiempo voló para mi hasta que me vi jefe de la facción de Djose, mientras Baralai lideraba Yevon y Nooj la liga juvenil y me vi en medio de la guerra de los dos, preveía de armas a los dos y esperaba que el ganador se enfrentara conmigo. Pero cuando volviste a aparecer en mi vida más guapa, te juro que sentí como si no te hubiera visto en décadas y nunca te hubiera conocido no eras la chica Albehed sexy de Bikanel que conocí cuando tenía 16 años, pero solo me falto poco de verte para saber que aun eras mi chica.

Rikku cuando escucho eso recobro la conciencia y movimiento de su cuerpo, no pudo evitar que se le derramaran algunas lagrimas, la garganta le ardía, quería hablar pero temía el llorar y sacar todo lo que de verdad sentía y volver a ser lastimada.

-Gippal – Solo atino a susurrar su nombre con la voz quebrada-

Miro a Gippal acortando la distancia entre ella y él no le dijo nada, estaba cansada de no ser feliz, como Yuna y dejarle la felicidad a otra que podía darle Gippal. Se besaron primero tímidamente pero Rikku comenzó a llorar de Felicidad haciendo que el beso creciera en pasión. Se amaban.

…

Cuando despertó le dolía la cabeza, no recordaba nada del accidente y solo sabía que algo o alguien le habían golpeado la cabeza antes de que perdiera el conocimiento. No sabía donde estaba Nooj o la hija de Auron.

Camino por los pasillos de aquella nave hasta que encontró el elevador que subía a cabina, cuando la puerta se abrió, camino con mucho cuidado y tomo su espada no sabía quién los había atacado. Siguió por el pasillo hasta una puerta la cual se abrió de golpe. La sangre se le helo cuando vio a un fulano el cual tenía a Rikku bajo él y esta no podía moverse, vio a Rikku llorar, este se estaba aprovechando de ella. Lo que Tidius no vio era que su amiga también lo disfrutaba.

Corrió enojado para enfrentarlo y se le arrogo, lo tomo completamente desprevenido por lo que el golpe en el rostro fue certero, derribándolo.

-¡Tidius! – Escucho a Rikku a sus espaldas - ¡No! ¡Gippal!

El otro rubio se limpio la sangre que le salía de la boca y se arrojo dándole dos golpes en la cara, se enredaron en un sarta de puños y patadas que iban y venían.

-¡Tidius detente! – Rikku tomo a Gippal del cinturón y lo jalo hacia atrás - ¡Paren!

Miro a Rikku confundido, la chica había dejado de llorar y se notaba que estaba molesta, cuando el otro rubio volvió a golpear a Gippal en el rostro, lo que provoco que continuara la pelea.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Paine la miro confundida la cual había llegado ahí con ayuda de Nooj.

-¡Dejenlos pelear! – Menciono Nooj tranquilamente, dejo pasar algo de tiempo con la esperanza de que se separaran pero no ocurrió – Bueno hay que separarlos.

Apenas iban a hacer la acción, cuando una alarma se escucho por toda la nave. Gippal patio a Tidius quitándoselo de encima y corrió al sistema de operaciones de la nave.

-¿Qué pasa? – Nooj se dirigió a su amigo.

-¡Agárrense de algo!

-¿Qué diablos pasa? – Tidius miraba de unos a otros confundido.

-¿Un misil? ¡Maldición es un maldito misil! – Gippal tomo la dirección de la nave intentando esquivar o librarse del arma de detonación.

-¿Qué pasa? – Rikku corrió a su lado.

-Estamos cerca de aterrizar en Belleve, pero ¿Quién lo lanzaría? – Gippal seguía haciendo maniobras mientras la gravedad exigía sobre ellos su presión, hizo una última voltereta antes de que comenzara el descenso, cuando el misil impacto contra la nave.


	15. Despierta

**Capitulo. 15 Despierta.**

Cuando llego a la máxima cámara del orador, tomo aire, el cual comenzaba a faltar, las puertas se abrieron y vio por unos segundos la realidad; justamente la explosión de la nave de Gippal en la cual viajaban sus amigos.

-¡Tidius! – Se vio rodeada de Baralai y los demás - ¿Por qué hacen esto?

-Ya te lo he dicho antes – Tercio Baralia.

-Pero son mis eones, ¿Por qué están causando esto? – Las personas frente a ellas tomaron la forma de sus eones los cuales se erguían orgullosos frente a ella - ¿Qué ocurrió para que estén tan molestos conmigo?

-Nos llevaste directo a la muerte – Dijeron la mayoría de eones a excepción de Infrit y Valefor.

-Yo también pensaba morir, jamás abandone mi meta de vencer a Sinh, nunca, ni siquiera cuando me enamore y los ayude a terminar con esto ya que ustedes como oradores tuvieron que convertirse en eones para brindar su ayuda a los invocadores y a Spira.

-¡Yuna! –

-De verdad perdónenme si les falle – Los eones comenzaron a crear sus poderes para atacarla, esta se arrodillo frente a ellos y se agacho en señal de una disculpa pero estos no desistieron en atacarla – De verdad lo siento tanto y créanme que fue muy difícil el perderlos.

El ataque se dirigió a ella pero nunca la golpeo, abrió los ojos aun con lagrimas en ellos, para encontrarse acostada en la máxima cámara del orador, su báculo estaba a un lado de ella, lo tomo y se ayudo a levantarse con él. Pero cuando le toco todos sus eones aparecieron frente a ella.

-Yuna invocar no es aquel que busca obtener la fama por medio de los temores de la personas – Tercio Shiva.

-Sabemos lo que sentiste al derrotar a Sinh, lo conocemos y has venido de nuevo para traernos de vuelta a la vida, porque crees necesitarnos – Yojimbo la miro e hizo una reverencia.

-Eres una gran invocadora y para nosotros es un placer servirte nos has demostrado la nobleza de tu corazón y la fuerza de tu alma – Menciono Ixion.

-Gracias - Yuna suspiro y se acerco a ellos – Pero ¿Por qué me hicieron pasar todo esto?

-Yuna las personas cambian con el tiempo, las circunstancias y el espacio donde habitan es por ello, que ocupábamos probarte saber que aun eras la Yuna que fue nuestra invocadora y probaste serlo y aun más te has superado – Bahumut se cruzo de brazos y levanto el pecho orgulloso.

-Estamos para servirte por el bien de Spira – Dijeron todos sus eones al unisonaron, ellos desaparecieron y las puertas de la máxima cámara del orador se abrieron permitiéndole la salida.

Camino despacio, estaba agotada pero no físicamente si no mentalmente, toda aquella ilusión había sido creada por ella y aun peor podría haber causado daños a sus amigos. Cuando paso la puerta suspiro y vio a los eones que la resguardaban no estaban y tampoco Baralai. ¿Cuánto había tardado en la cámara?

A medida que avanzaba podía escuchar ruidos muy extraños en los corredores apretó su báculo con más fuerza y giro hacia la derecha. Se quedo anonadada cuando vio a Baralai en el suelo, respirando con dificultad y bañado en sangre.

-¡Baralai! – Se arrodillo al lado de él

-Yuna – Murmuro el agredido - ¡Cuidado! – Una bola de fuego se aproximo.

Baralai rodo y la empujo hacia otro lado, miro a un Infrit de piedra seguido por los demás eones, Yuna les hizo frente y los eones de piedra caminaron hacia la puerta de la cámara del máximo orador y se colocaron en sus posiciones permaneciendo ahí.

-¿estás bien? –

-De maravilla – Dijo Baralai con sarcasmo.

-¿Puedes caminar? –

-Eso creo-

Yuna lo ayudo a levantarse y coloco uno de los brazos del pretor detrás de su cuello para ayudarlo a caminar. Sabía que el ataque que había sufrido Baralai lo había causado ella y que el lo sabía.

-¿Quieres descansar? – Yuna lo miro el peli blanco estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y cada vez que daba un paso parecía que arrastraba los pies.

-No – Susurro y continúo avanzando.

-Baralai – Murmuro

-Falta poco Yuna, puedo hacerlo – Vio que el moreno intento sonreír, pero rápidamente fue remplazada por una mueca de dolor.

Continuaron caminando solo podía pensar que Baralai podría caer en cualquier momento al suelo. Aquella herida en su pecho le estaba causando graves problemas y las heridas podrían ser muy profundas, se pregunto si Paine y Tidius estarían bien en aquellos momentos y si Rikku seguía secuestrada y ahora peor si estaba enamorada de Gippal.

-¡Pretor! – Uno de los monjes se acerco a ayudar a Yuna - ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

Yuna no pudo contestar, no sabía que decirle, guardo silencio mientras seguía caminando.

-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? – Yuna comenzaba a desesperarse, que debía decirle.

-No ha ocurrido nada – Murmuro Baralai.

-Como usted diga pretor, espere aquí, voy por ayuda – El monje recargo a Baralai en la pared al cuidado de Yuna.

- Lo lograste, eso es lo importante – El peliblanco le sonrió – Yuna tal vez te encuentres aquí con Paine y Rikku.

-¿Qué? –

-¡Pretor! – Se acercaron tres monjes para ayudarlo con una camilla, cuando Yuna regreso la mirada a Baralai se dio cuenta de que este se había desmayado.

…

-Señor los va a matar si arroga ese misil – Gina intento bloquearle el paso al señor.

-Nunca lo he tenido tan cerca vale la pena arriesgarse – Gina volvió a bloquearle el camino, pero esta vez Hermano la tomo y la encerró en el pasillo del Celsius.

-¡Los va a matar! ¡No lo haga! ¡Piense en Rikku! - Gina golpeo la puerta con furia pero fue inútil esta no se abrió,

-¿Lo vas a hacer? – Hermano pregunto inseguro, para nada quería a Gippal cerca de Rikku, pero ella iba en ese momento en la nave y podía matarla.

-Si- Cid apretó el gatillo y el misil, salió a toda velocidad de la nave para impactarse a la otra, rezo porque impactara donde había previsto, pero esta vez se equivoco, el misil alcanzo la nave golpeándola en uno de los motores lo que hizo que esta perdiera propulsión y callera en picada.

-Papa- Murmuro Hermano.

-No te preocupes sabrá aterrizar – Miro como la nave sufría penurias por intentar tocar el suelo de forma decente, respiro aliviado cuando Gippal, lo logro – Ahora si vamos a arreglar cuentas.

…

Cuando pudo aterrizar fue un gran problema para hacerlo pero ello no era lo importante, lo que le hubiera arrogado aquel misil podía volver a hacerlo, les ordeno que salieran todos de la nave, Tidius y Nooj se ayudaron para cargar a una Rikku inconsciente y a Paine quien comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo, el entro rápido a la nave por la pelinegra para sacarla, la tomo en brazos y apresuro su salida de la nave, logro entregársela al único guardia que cuidaba la entrada, giro y miro el motor de la nave, aun esta podía volar algunos kilómetros pero grandes distancias, suspiro resignado y se giro para entrar.

-Cid- Murmuro Gippal – Hermano ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Te crees muy listo – Gruño el más grande, tomando su arma y apuntándolo.

-¿Qué haces? –Cid apretó el gatillo y el arma se disparo, golpeando a Gippal. –Gracias por traer a mi hija a Bevelle.

Sintió un ardor en todo su cuerpo, la bala lo había atravesado y seguro golpeo algún órgano, no podía hablar, el liquido escarlata corría por la comisura de su boca, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos, sintió como lo tomaban y lo introducían dentro de la nave, su nave. ¿Qué pensaría Rikku cuando despertara y no lo viera? ¿Cómo estaría ella?

…

-¿Dónde está Gippal? –Nooj miro a Tidius pero este negó.

-No sé, venía detrás –

En ese momento un guardia los alcanzo con la pelinegra en brazos, Nooj le indico donde ponerla, al tiempo en que repetía la pregunta, pero este no sabía darle razón de él.

-Tidius ve a buscar a Gippal, yo voy y busco a Baralai- El rubio asistió y se marcho, rezo a todos los invocadores que sabia para que no fuera a golpearse ambos de nuevo. Salió de la habitación donde descansaban las tres chicas para buscar a Baralai o alguno de sus sacerdotes.

Camino por el pasillo y vio a uno corriendo en busca de alguien cuando regreso venía acompañado de un medico, se quedo mirándolos, cuando vio un grupo más grande cargando a ¿Baralai?

-¿Qué le paso ¿ -Pero nadie lo escucho y siguieron avanzando, Nooj los miro alejarse y solo atino a parpadear varias veces.

-Ha sido mi culpa Nooj – Se voltio para ver a Yuna a unos pasos de él.

-No, Yuna la culpa a sido de nosotros – Nooj puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Yuna y le dio unas palmadas – Lo importante es que todos estamos aquí y dentro de lo que cabe bien.

-¡Nooj! – Lo llamo Tidius - ¡Gippal se ha ido!

-¡¿Qué?! –

-¿Tidius? – Yuna salió del pasillo que la cubría y miro a su novio acercándose a ella, esquivo a Nooj y la abrazo, ella le hecho los brazos al cuello y lo beso.

Nooj camino un poco dejándoles algo de privacidad a la pareja ¿Por quién ir? Paine, Baralai o Gippal.

…

Se abrazaron y agradecieron infinitamente a Nooj que les dejara a solas, Yuna no podía dejar de abrazarlo y besarlo, solo tenía que recordar que estuvo a punto de matarlo y le daban ganas de llorar. Tidius la tomo de los hombros y la separo de él.

-¿Cómo estás? –

-No, es importante Tidius ¿Cómo estas tu? – Miro la cara golpeada de Tidius y cerró los ojos con pesadez, ella le había causado eso.

-Estoy bien – Le sonrió – No te culpes Yuna, me he peleado con Gippal.

-¿Le has pegado? – Yuna lo miro impresionada y no pudo evitar reír, que le haría Tidius si supiera que hace tiempo Gippal filtrio con ella, pero que ella lo había rechazado.

-Si, por Rikku – Admitió el ex jugador.

-¿Rikku está aquí? –

-Sí, ella y la hija de Auron – Cuando escucho que Paine estaba ahí recordó lo que pensó que le había pasado y solo atino a dejarse caer al suelo - ¡Yuna!

-¿Ellas están bien? – Tapo sus ojos con sus palmas para que Tidius no la viera llorar, el se agacho a su lado y la tomo de las manos para verla – Tidius yo hice todo, entre a una cámara para convertirme en invocadora e ir a buscarlos pero hice todo mal-.

-Yuna, estoy bien, tus amigas también lo están – La abrazo – Todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos – Tomo su cara dulcemente y la atrajo hacia él para besarla – No quiero que te atormente Yuna. Estamos bien.

-Ve con Nooj por favor y ayúdale en lo que puedas, yo estaré aquí con Rikku y Paine.

…

Nooj camino hacia donde estaba Baralai pero lo tuvieron fuera de la habitación mientras lo curaban, Tidius le dio alcance y se quedo a su lado.

-¿Has hablado con Gippal? –

-No, contesta – Respondió Nooj - ¿Yuna fue con Paine y Rikku?

-Si –

-Siempre tenemos muy mala suerte – Nooj agacho la cabeza y se recargo en la pared, nunca podían estar juntos porque alguno faltaba.

Esperaron en silencia hasta que el doctor les indico que podían entrar, Nooj entro primero haciendo que el peliblanco volteara.

-¿Estás bien? –Pregunto el moreno.

-Yo de maravilla, no como tu – Respondió Nooj.

-Y tu? – Baralai pregunto cortésmente al rubio.

-Bien –

-¿Cómo esta Paine ¿ -

-Bien, deberías preocuparte por ti, tu eres el que casi se está muriendo – Baralai rio de buena gana.

-¿Dónde está Gippal? -

-Se ha ido, tal vez este arreglando su nave –

-Teniendo a Rikku lo dudo – Tidius dio un bufido lo que hizo reír a los amigos - ¿Por qué haría algo así?

-Alguien nos ataco llegando a Bevelle – Tidius miro a Nooj, quien se había alejado para ver por la ventana.

-¿Y Nooj no se te ocurrió algo? – Baralai espero que contestara pero este solo negó – Alguien pudo haberlo atacado a él.

Baralai intento levantarse pero un dolor lo hizo volverse a acostarse, necesitaba hablar con algunos monjes de ahí. La puerta se abrió de golpe entrando unos guardias.

-Pretor, hace un momento su amigo, me dejo a una joven pelinegra en mis manos, pero cuando regrese al lugar había una mancha de sangre, y en la video esfera tenemos a dos sujetos atacándolo – Les mostro la esfera.

-Cid y Hermano –

-Los… eran, los que no quería a Gippal como novio de Rikku –

-Nadie lo quiere – Tidius miro a los otros dos quienes lo observaban muy serios.

-¿Entonces? – Nooj miro a Baralai, en esos momentos Gippal podía estar entre la vida y la muerte.

-No lo se – Menciono Nooj –Tambien hay un problema muy grave en Zarnack.

…

Yuna estaba indecisa si entrar o no hacerlo, de todos modos no escuchaba ningún ruido dentro de la habitación. Cuando vio a Tidius corriendo por el pasillo.

-Yuna – Se agacho para tomar aire – Cid y Hermano le han disparado a Gippal y Rikky y el son novios o algo así.

¿Qué han hecho que?-

Yuna entro a la habitación y se sorprendió de ver a la pelinegra junto con sus amigas, se sentó en una silla para verlas desde ahí.

-Todo es mi culpa – Susurro.

Se quedo mirándolas e imaginándose como le diría a Rikku que Cid acababa de dispararla a Gippal y no sabía dónde estaba el rubio, en cierta parte era culpa de todos, por no decir bien que había pasado con Rikku.

-Yuna – Paine despertó e intento levantarse.

-Paine, lo siento mucho, todo lo que paso fue mi culpa – Yuna se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Yuna –

-De verdad lo siento, siento todo el ser una envidiosa y separar a las gaviotas, el no escribirles, perdóname –

-Yuna, no importa, me alegra mucho volverte a ver a ti y a Rikku, lo siento mucho yo también-

-¡Gippal! – Rikku se levanto de la otra cama asustada. – Yuna, Paine ¿Dónde estamos?

-En Bevelle, pero si hay un pequeño problema Rikku y se trata de él – Yuna miro a sus dos amigas y tomo a las dos de las manos ¿Listas para una mala noticia?

-¿Qué paso Yuna?- Ambas chicas se angustiaron.

-Le han disparado a Gippal y está desaparecido – Contesto.

-Me dejo ¿Verdad? Y no quieres herirme, por eso lo dices – Respondio Rikku.

-No, Rikku es la verdad y fue tu padre y Hermano.

Paine pareció congelarse del miedo, mientras Rikku se levanto de la cama, camino hasta la ventana, no sabía que pensar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta.

-Rikku – Murmuro Yuna.

-Entiende Yunie ¡Tú tienes a Tidius! ¡Paine tiene a Nooj y Baralai! Pero yo solo quiero a Gippal y mi padre ni Hermano lo entienden, tal vez en este momento el está entre la vida y la muerte – Paine y Yuna se miraron pero no dijeron nada – Tengo que hablar con el – Rikku salió del cuarto.

-Solo doy malas noticias – Suspiro Yuna.

-No solo tu – Paine miro a su amiga y se recostó en la cama – Seymour Guado ha revivido y está en Zarnack ha matado a muchos turistas y creados nuevos monstros.

…

-¡Vamos contesta! ¡Vamos Gippal contesta! – Suplico Rikku sacando su celular.

-Rikku – Murmuro.

-¡Lo siento mucho Gippal! – No aguanto las lagrimas cuando escucho la voz del rubio jadeante y agotada.

-No llores Rikku – Gimió – Te amo.

-¡No me lo digas ahora Gippal, no en estas condiciones por favor! – Rikku le dijo asustada - ¡Te amo! ¿Gippal?

-Rikku – Escucho la voz de Hermano - ¿Estas llorando?

-¡Hermano! ¡Pedazo de idiota! – Menciono completamente molesta - ¡Tráiganlo de vuelta a Bevelle o el morirá!

-Pero ¿El te secuestro Rikku?-

-¡No, el no ha hecho nada! ¡Hermano por favor! ¡Lo amo y tu o mi padre no tienen derecho a decidir a quién debo amar! –Escucho la respiración de Hermano al lado del celular.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Nadie te está amenazando? -

-¡No! ¡Por favor! ¡Tráiganlo! –

-No Rikku, Bevelle está lejos del monte Gazet, lo llevaremos ahí con suerte alguien podrá ayudarnos ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

-No quiero esto – Menciono con sinceridad – Lo amo a él y quisiese que ustedes lo entendieran.

-Hablare con Cid entonces – Hermano colgó el celular, dejándola con las palabras en la boca, quería seguir hablando con Hermano que le dijera segundo a segundo cual era la condición de Gippal y cual la decisión de su padre.

Camino por el pasillo, de regreso a la habitación; era malo no hablar las cosas, por ello Gippal y ella ahora se habían vuelto a amar, pudiéndolo hacer, hace mucho tiempo, pero las cosas ocurrieron para aprender de ellas.

-¡Rikku! –Yuna la llamo acercándose a ella y la abrazo. Miro a Paine por encima del hombro de Yuna.

-¿Cómo esta? – Pregunto Paine.

-No lo sé – murmuro – No lo se – Escondió su rostro en el hombro de su prima y dio rienda suelta a las lagrimas - ¡Tengo mucho miedo! ¡No quiero que el muera! ¡No quiero eso! – La peli castaña la abrazo aun con más fuerza y ella lo agradeció; pero se sorprendió cuando las manos de Paine la abrazaron por detrás mostrándole a si su apoyo –Yuna, Paine.

-No te preocupes Rikku – La intento animar Paine – El estará bien, es muy fuerte.

-Cid tomara la decisión correcta porque te ama – Yuna dejo de abrazarla y la tomo de los hombros para verla – Confía en mí, lo volverás a ver.

-¡Ah! –Grito la pelinegra que estaba desmayada aun, provocándoles un susto casi de muerte. Las tres chicas se miraron y luego se sonrieron.

-¿Quién es ella? –Yuna miro a Paine.

-Ella es Andie y es amiga de Paine y puede llegar a ser nuestra amiga Yunie – Intervino Rikku – Ella le ha salvado la vida a Paine.

-Eso creo – Sonrió Paine.

-Con una condición – Rikku dejo de sonreír y miro a las otras dos chicas con aspecto lúgubre – Que las noticias sean buenas ¡Como que ya te vas a casar con Nooj, Paine! – Rikku comenzó a brincar y a decir palabras alegres - ¡Oh que Yuna nos va a haces tías!

Las tres jóvenes se miraron y simplemente sonrieron, aunque sus futuros se vislumbraban muy oscuros.


	16. Todos juntos y separados

**Todos juntos y separados.**

Camino por el pasillo de la nave, estaba completamente vacío desde que Hermano le había dicho que abordara la nave de Gippal casi por la fuerza, ni siquiera sabía hacia donde se dirigían; camino despacio hasta la puerta y una vez frente a ella, solo espero a que esta se abriera, encontró a Cid sentado tranquilamente.

-¿Dónde está Gippal**? – **Demando.

-No lo sé-

-Lo sabes Cid, estamos en su nave ¿Dónde esta? – Cerro la puerta de un golpe que le dio enfadada – Estoy harta de que bromes a tu conveniencia.

-Te dijo la verdad – Menciono desinteresadamente.

-No soy una niña, sabes que mi padre es alguien muy importante al menos para tu facción, vuelvo a repetirlo ¿Dónde está? – No sabía de donde estaba obteniendo su valor pero era importante enfrentar a Cid, tal vez de ello dependiera salvar la vida del rubio.

-¿Qué le ven las chicas? Tu, Rikku, es moda ¿También a Keyla le pasara? – Rodo los ojos – Bien, esta en la cabina con Hermano.

Abrio la puerta y salio corriendo, no ocupaba pensar mucho donde estaba la cabina, conocia la nave como la palma de su mano. Cuando avanzo por el pasillo la puerta se abrió sorprendiendola el ver sangre en el suelo y un poco mas haya, estaba el cuerpo de Gippal.

-¡Dios mío! ¡¿Qué diablos les pasa?! – tomo la cabeza del rubio y la puso en sus piernas – Gippal – Lo llamo mas este no abrió los ojos, miro a Hermano enfadada, se levanto claramente molesta e inundada por la rabia, comenzó a golpear al albehed.

-¡Gina! – Pidió hermano - ¡Cálmate! – Tomo a la castaña por las muñecas y la sacudió un poco para que esta se calmara. – Debo llevarlo al Monte Gazet para que sobreviva, así que cállate y ayuda.

-¡¿Qué?! –

-¿No me oíste? –

Gina afirmo , se soltó del agarre de Hermano y corrió a uno de los compartimientos de la cabina de donde saco un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-¿Qué haces? –

-Ayudándote a arreglar este puñetero problema- Limpio la herida he intento ponerla lo más presentable posible, no le importaba lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas , en aquel momento era más importante mantenerlo con vida, Rikku le valía un comino y poco le interesaba en ese momento - ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Rikku –

Ella sabia la respuesta pero aun así tenia que escucharlo, oír cada palabra de su nombre, tenía que recordar que ahora lo importante era Gippal, solo él.

-¿Cid lo sabe? –

-No –

Cid no sabía nada, ni siquiera que Rikku había abogado con su Hermano por la vida de Gippal, tampoco sabía que el albhed había accedido a ayudar a su única hermana y que ahora el viaje era hacia el lugar más cercano donde podrían tratar a Gippal.

…

Cuando volvió a despertar Nooj estaba a su lado, Rikku y Yuna habían desaparecido, lo miro preocupada, sabía que aquellos eran momentos dolorosos para el castaño, el verla a ella herida y a Baralai, mientras Gippal se disputaba entre la vida y la muerte, y que en aquellos momentos no podía hacer nada, era prácticamente lo que había ocurrido con Shuyin.

-Nooj – Susurro Paine - ¿Cómo están?

-Baralai y Gippal – Articulo – De maravilla.

-De verdad, no es el momento para ser gracioso – Paine levanto un poco la cobija para ver su herida estaba mucho mejor; en un par de días, se curaría. – Nooj nada de esto es tu culpa, no , esta vez, ni siquiera cuando Shuyin nos disparo, fue él, no tu.

-Paine – Nooj tomo a la peliblanca de la barbilla, para besarla, ambos se miraron inseguros, pero aun así continuaron, sus labios se rozaron y …

-¡Nooj! – Yuna se cubrió los ojos.

-¿No que muy enferma Paine? – La pareja se separo y miro a las amigas que reían incontrolables en el marco de la puerta.

-Yuna , Rikku – Las llamo.

-No hace falta que nos digas tu sermón Paine – Dijo Yuna, mirando a Rikku – Sentimos haber interrumpido esto – Yuna intento explicarse con señas pero solo hizo que Rikku se riera de ella.

-¡Rikku! ¡Yuna!- Intento reprenderlas.

-Perdón continúen, nosotros nos vamos – Yuna cerró la puerta y miro a Rikku – Se lo cobrara.

-No importa – Menciono Rikku subiendo los hombros - ¿Qué has hecho Yuna desde que nos fuimos?

-De todo – Le sonrió.

-Me alegro mucho por ti – Rikku miro a su prima – Haz hecho de todo menos escribirnos.

-¿Qué puedo decir en una carta? – Susurro Yuna – No es lo mismo que hablar en persona, además no fui la única que ya no escribió.

-Viajaba con Gippal – Rikku intento cambiar el tema. – Todas fallamos, yo te falle a ti y tu a nosotras.

-Lo importante es que estamos juntas de nuevo – Yuna miro a la rubia que caminaba pensativa en el pasillo - ¿Estas enojada?

-Si- Rikku se paró en seco y le hizo frente a su prima - ¿Por qué nos dejaste por…

-Tidius – Saludo Yuna a su novio quien se acercaba a ellas, beso a Yuna y saludo a Rikku.

-¿Estas mas chaparra? – Bromeo el rubio.

-¡Y tu estas más gordo! – Rio de buena gana, mirando a la pareja.

-¿Y bien? – Tidius miro a las dos chicas.

-¿Bien qué? – Yuna miro a su amiga y novio.

-¿Qué haremos? Zarnack está plagada de monstros, tu novio dios sabe dónde.

-Y a Seymous Guado – Tidius se puso palido al escuchar su mención, el antiguo pretor de Yevon y su fallido marido.

…

-Estará bien, estarás bien lo sé, eres alguien testarudo – Susurraba Gina sentada al lado de Gippal – Estarás bien…

-Esta desmayado, no te escucha – Intervino Hermano en un intento por callarla.

-Te pondrás bien – Volvio a murmurar, poco le importaba Cid, Hermano o Rikku, el tenia que vivir por ella.

-¿Qué haces? – Murmuro el rubio tosiendo un poco.

-Gippal – Susurro con lagrimas en los ojos, se acerco a el y tomo sus manos – Te vas a poner bien.

-Lo siento mucho… - Fue interrumpido porque tuvo que toser.

-No, todo está bien Gippal, todo va a salir bien – Acaricio su cabello rubio, intentando calmar el dolor. Gippal intento hablar pero ella le chisto dulcemente.

-De… déjame hablar por favor – El rubio cerró los ojos con fuerza y reprimió un grito de dolor – Siempre he podido disparar a las personas y ganarles el encuentro pero… - Gippal volvió a toser arrogando sangre por los labios.

-Shh… -

-Pero lo hice por ti, el es tu padre – Gippal comenzó a perder el conocimiento poco a poco.

-Gracias por no hacerlo – La felicidad que la había inundado había desaparecido, en cambio le dieron ganas de llorar, estuvo al lado de Gippal sosteniendo su mano hasta que se desmayo. Se arrastro hasta la pared junto sus piernas contra su pecho y cerro sus ojos con pesadez al tiempo que lloraba en silencio.

Ella había pensado que cuando vio a Gippal en el suelo sangrando con el orificio en el pecho podría perderlo, pero aquella alucinación donde pensó que ella era Rikku la hizo entender que al rubio lo había perdido hace bastante tiempo. Keyla, Arpeguis, Rikku y los demás tenían razón acerca de que el rubio jamás había dejado de amar a Rikku.

-¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – Cid entro a la cabina sorprendiendo a Hermano y Gina quien se levanto de un salto - ¿Qué diablos hacer Hermano?

-Ayudo a Rikku – Contesto – Arreglo el error que cometimos – Puso el piloto automático y encaro a su padre.

-No, ¡No! ¿Me escuchas? – Cid camino hacia Hermano y lo golpeo.

-¡Alto! – Gina se agacho y tomo el arma de Gippal entre sus manos – Que no entienden que Rikku y Gippal se aman, porque no respetan la decisión de Rikku.

-¿Qué haces muchacha? – Cid intento acercarse pero ella lo apunto.

-¡No camine más! ¡Porque le juro que le disparare! No sé ni porque aun lo quiero, pero aun cuando me haya hecho sufrir lo amo y soy capaz de matarlo a usted si quiere hacerle algo – Gina suspiro fuertemente y continúo apuntando a Cid – Ahora por favor póngase detrás de la puerta ¡Que lo haga!

Cid obedeció a la joven, la miro y aun no podía entender que pasaba a todas las que salian con Gippal. La chica se acerco y presiono un botón y la puerta se bloqueo dejándolo afuera.

-¿Estas… -

-Si –

…

Yuna camino junto a Tidius para hablar con el de lo que pasaba con Seymour en esos momentos, Rikku los seguía muy de cerca pero a veces la rubia se quedaba en silencio pensativa.

-Entonces el está en Zarnack, eso explica a Anima – Murmuro Tidius.

-De nuevo el – Susurro Yuna.

-No se preocupen lo vencimos ya una vez podemos volver a hacerlo – Intento animarlos.

Yuna abrió la puerta donde descansaba Baralai, tenían que hablar con él, pues Yuna pensaba que cuanto antes lucharan contra él sería mejor para todos.

-Baralai – Lo llamo dulcemente Rikku - ¡Baralai despierta!

-¿Qué pasa? – Despertó exaltado y miro a Rikku fingiendo enojo.

-Planeamos irnos – Tidius se acerco a él peliblanco – Yuna y yo a…

-Un motel – Rio Rikku.

-¡Rikku! – La regañaron, se sonrojo al tiempo que Rikku y Baralai estallaban en una carcajada.

-Ya – Menciono Tidius – Ya en serio, Yuna y yo viajaremos a Zarnack a combatir a Seymour.

-¿Seymour? ¿Hablamos de Seymour Guado? – Baralai se torno serio y fijo su mirada en Yuna – El está causando eso en Zarnack.

-Si él – Tidius comprendió el coraje que debería estar pasando Baralai a él también le enojaba que Seymour siguiera aun con vida.

-¿Y yo qué? – Rikku hizo un puchero ya que comenzaba a sentirse fuera de la plática.

-Tú te vas a quedar – Repuso Yuna mirando a su prima.

-Pero… -

-Te quedaras – Baralai casi le ordeno mirando a la rubia – Tu Hermano pronto llamara y dirá donde esta Gippal y tú tienes que ir. No te preocupes todo nos va a salir bien.

-¿Nos? Perdona – Yuna puso sus manos sobre su cadera y alzo ambas cejas.

-Sí, les acompañare a luchar a Zarnack contra Seymour – Baralai se incorporo un poco más de la cama.

-No tú te quedaras aquí – Sentencio Tidius.

-Pero Seymour también es mi problema – Baralai repuso intentado apelar la decisión de Tidius.

-No Baralai tienes que… - Menciono Yuna cuando fue interrumpida.

-Baralai tienes que quedarte porque pronto hablara Hermano y Gippal querrá verte a ti también – Rikku sonrió triunfante siendo respaldada por Yuna y Tidius.

-Pero… -

-¡Nada! ¡Somos mayoría! – Festejo Rikku, sacándole la lengua.

…

-Nooj ¿Qué es lo siguiente? - Penso Paine mirando fijamente a Nooj.

-Quiero platicar contigo Paine – Nooj la miro fijamente y se acerco a ella – Hace días estuve a punto de perderte, Paine no sabes cómo me preocupe y pensé en el remordimiento que sentiría si algo te pasara…

-Ya Nooj, no tenemos remordimiento y no ocupamos disculpas por lo que paso – Paine volvió a sentarse para mirarlo.

-No es eso Paine, te amo de verdad y…

Nooj no tuvo tiempo de completar la oración cuando se lanzo al encuentro de Nooj, lo abrazo mientras su corazón latía alocado, sabia ella que perfectamente le amaba desde que se había unido al escuadrón carmesí.

-Yo también –

La pareja disminuyo la distancia que separaba sus bocas e impedían a sus corazones hacer contacto por primera vez, los labios de Paine estaban a punto de ser rozados por los de Nooj cuando - ¡Perdonen! – Grito la pelinegra despertándose y dándoles la espalda fingió seguir dormida para darles privacidad.

-Andrea – La llamo Paine dulcemente. Esta en vez de contestar fingió roncar para indicarle que podían continuar – Andrea –

-Ya continúen – Hizo un ademan con la mano para que siguieran.

-No, estoy bien gracias a ti – Paine se incorporo y abrazo a la pelinegra.

-De nada – Sonrio esta volviéndose a la peliblanca.

-¡Paine! – Grito Rikku entrando al cuarto.

-¡Paine! – La llamo Yuna.

-¡Pai… -

-¡Callate! – Le grito para interrumpir Tidius - ¿Qué pasa?

-Pues veníamos porque Baralai y nosotros claro; vamos organizarnos para ir a Zarnack y al Monte Gazet – Murmuro Yuna.

Al Monte Gazet ¿Para qué? – Nooj miro a Tidius y este a Yuna.

-Hermano llevo a Gippal ahí – Rikku respondió a secas.

-Está bien, vamos con Baralai para organizarnos – Nooj se incorporo y salió de la habitación, seguido de Tidius. Las tres se quedaron un momento en la habitación, se miraron entre ellas y se dispusieron a salir.

-Andrea – El que Paine pronunciara su nombre, les fue muy extraño, pero la pelinegra respondió, por lo que regresaron al cuarto – Andrea.

-Paine – Susurro dulcemente Yuna – Ella tendrá que quedarse aun está muy débil.

…


End file.
